Brawl Saga
by Mike the Great
Summary: A new tournament has begun, and Master Hand needs new Smashers. What does Link have to do with all of this? Ch 5 up! Dolphin Gaiden! Mario is on a quest to recruit an old friend. Please read and review!
1. A New Tournament!

**Author's Note: Why, hello everybody! Mike the Great here...now, I know what you're thinking. "You haven't even finished Bob and Chippy's, and you're starting a new fic?" Well, calm down! I'm not going to neglect Bob and Chippy's just because I have a new story! If anything, I'm hoping to get in touch with Jarred the Best again before I continue it. I don't want to have to do another solo chapter...**

**So, I decided to start my own project! This is going to be a serious fic, although it will have moments of comedy. It's going to be told in third person, and hopefully the fourth wall will stay intact. I'll try my hardest to do that. As I'm sure you've already guess, it's a Smash Bros. fic. The main character is going to be Link, although some chapters will focus on other characters. And anything else you need to know will be revealed as the fic progresses. So in the interest of getting this started...here is the first chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo and I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. No matter how many people I would kill to own them.

---

Brawl Saga

Chapter 1: A New Tournament!

---

Link stood and looked at his surroundings. He was fighting in the arena known as Hyrule Temple. It was a familiar place for Link. After all, he was originally from Hyrule. He looked around. He was fighting Marth today. The blue-haired swordsman had recently ducked behind a pillar and was hiding from Link.

"Come on out Marth! You know you can't hide forever," Link said. He reached into his tunic and rummaged around the seemingly infinite pocket space magically contained within the tunic. After a few seconds of searching, he found what he was looking for and pulled it out. In his hand he held a Bombchu. Recently, Master Hand had decreed that he was bored by the characters limiting themselves to only certain attacks and weapons. So he made a new rule that said all Smashers could use any power, weapon, attack, or item from any of their games in all fights. This, of course, pleased Link to no end. His massive inventory would serve him well. He was a bit bummed that Master Hand had ruled that only Young Link could access items from Wind Waker and the various Four Swords side games, but upon the announcement that he would have sole ownership of the items from Twilight Princess, Link had gotten over it. Pressing a small hidden button on the Bombchu, he ignited it and let it go.

Marth sat behind a pillar, waiting for his chance to strike. Cautiously, he peered around the corner and saw Link set down the Bombchu. The small explosive began to make its way towards the Fire Emblem lord. Marth ducked back behind his pillar. There was no way that bomb would hit him. Link had set it so it would crash into the pillar and blow up before it hit Marth! He was totally safe. Marth listened as he heard the sound of the Bombchu approaching. The small explosive reached the wall. Marth plugged his ears and prepared for the explosion. When it didn't come, he was confused. For some odd reason, he looked up and saw a site that surprised him.

At the edge of the top of the pillar, the Bombchu sat perched. After a second of this, the explosive then proceeded to actually climb down the pillar. It was heading directly towards Marth!

Link grinned as he watched the large explosion send Marth flying out from behind the pillar. Drawing his sword, he charged at his opponent.

"Hey pretty boy! Hope I didn't muss up your hair!" Link taunted.

"I think my gel held it in place quite well," Marth quipped back as he blocked a swing of Link's sword with his own blade. The two swordsmen then backed off and swung again, steel clashing against steel. They clashed swords several more times before Link decided to take matters into his own hand. Marth swung his sword again. Link thrust his shield out and caught the swordsman's blade on it. Pushing aside Marth's weapon, he took his opening and thrust his sword forward. The weapon stabbed right into Marth. Well, into wasn't the right word. The blade impacted Marth's stomach, and Marth defiantly felt the stabbing sensation. Still, the blade didn't pierce any flesh. In the Super Smash Bros. world, weapons were never lethal. They hurt, but they couldn't actually kill anybody. After all, the whole purpose of the Super Smash Bros. world was to host a friendly tournament between various video game characters. No one, not even Ganondorf, was trying to kill anybody.

Marth grunted in response as pain shot through his body. While the sword couldn't kill him, it still hurt. At least Link had left himself vulnerable. Marth kicked Link in the stomach, and the Hylian stumbled backwards. Marth then followed through with a quick horizontal slash from his sword. Link just barely managed to duck, Marth's attack actually managing to knock Link's trusty hat off.

"Nice hat hair," Marth teased.

"Nice anime hair," Link retorted as he picked up his hat and put it back on. Marth tried to catch Link off guard with a quick forward thrust, but Link managed to roll backwards in time and finished adjusting his hat. Sure, his hat somehow magically resisted gravity, but it could still get knocked off by actually physical contact. Link never really understood how it worked, but it's not like it really mattered. It was just a hat.

"Ready to end this?" Link asked. Marth nodded his head in agreement. The two swordsmen charged at each other, each preparing to finish the other off. Luckily, Link had a little trick up his sleeve. Well, actually it was in his tunic. Sheathing his sword, Link rolled past Marth and pulled out his Hero's Bow. He knocked an arrow and took aim. However, this was no ordinary arrow. Blue light began to surround it as he let it fly. Hitting the ground beneath Marth's feet, the arrow let out a shockwave of magic that froze the very ground. Marth, who had already turned around and was running back towards Link, slipped on the ice and fell flat on his back. Link grinned and pulled out his sword. Leaping in the air, he thrust his sword downward. As he landed on Marth, the sword bloodlessly entered Marth's body. Marth grimaced as pain shot through his entire body. The attack still couldn't kill him, but this one hurt a lot more than Link's earlier attack. Link pulled his sword out. The blade left no wound, no blood, no actually trace of having just been lodged into someone's flesh. Link stepped off of Marth and watched as he slowly raised his hand.

"You win," Marth said, a weak smile crossing his face.

Suddenly, the two combatants began to glow. Bright rainbow colored light enveloped them. Then, with a bright flash, the two disappeared. Moments later, they reappeared in a small room with four circles set into the floor. Marth standing in one circle, Link standing in another. A computer with a large screen was also in the room. The computer currently displayed the results of the most recent battle.

_Combatants: Link vs Marth  
Items: Off  
Location: Hyrule Temple  
Winner: Link_

Link grinned. "I guess that would make me the better swordsman," he said as he struck a heroic pose.

Marth laughed. He had already been fully healed while being teleported back to the appropriately named Teleportation Room. "Hardly! If I remember correctly, that's our third fight today. And if I still remember correctly, I won the first two," he said.

"Yeah, well the first time you won because we kept items on and I wound up with a headless hammer. And, um...you only won the second time because...you got lucky!" Link said, laughing with Marth. Suddenly, their laughter was cut short by a voice booming over the loudspeaker.

"ALL SMASHERS REPORT TO THE LOBBY! I REPEAT, ALL SMASHERS REPORT TO THE LOBBY!" the familiar voice of Master Hand boomed. Link and Marth looked at each other and nodded. The two then proceeded to run towards the lobby.

The lobby of the Smash Mansion was as elaborate as the rest of it. Two sets of large stairs led to the second floor. Numerous doors led to different locations. It was quite easy to get lost inside the huge mansion. Link and Marth came out of one of these doors. They looked around. Only a couple of other Smashers had arrived so far. Marth spotted his good friend Roy and quickly ran over to him. Link looked around. The only Smasher he saw from his games was Ganondorf, who has leaning against the wall trying to look dark and mysterious.

"Where is she?" Link wondered out loud. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw no one. He then felt another tap on his shoulder. He turned around, but there was still no one there. Suddenly, he heard some giggling behind him.

"Are you always this dumb, Link?" a female voice said. Link turned around again and came face to face with Sheik.

"Going all ninja on me again, huh Zelda?" Link asked. Zelda just laughed in response.

"Well, there was a marathon of that ninja anime I like so much. You know, the one with the blonde kid who says 'Believe it' a lot. So I just felt like going Sheik today," the masked princess replied.

Link began to reply, but a loud noise signaled that Master Hand was making his appearance. Link was so busy talking to Zelda and hadn't even noticed that the other Smashers had arrived. He turned to the center of the lobby. In a bright flash of light and smoke, Master Hand appeared, floating in the air.

"Alright everyone, I have an announcement to make. I'm starting a new tournament! It will be called Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Now, as usual there will be new combatants. In fact, I already have four confirmed participants. However, I have some bad news. I am thinking about cutting some fighters from the rosters. Before you guys complain, I'll still let you live in the mansion, and you guys can even still compete in unofficial fights, even with the new fighters and stages. You will just be prohibited from participating in any official tournament fights. Sorry, it's something beyond my control. Our sponsors are kind of pressuring me here. However, there is also some more good news. We've managed to get some third party characters allowed in the tournament! In fact, one of the four new guys is third party! So, I hope you guys give a warm welcome to our newest Smashers!" Master Hand said, his voice being telepathically broadcasted directly out of his mind. Turning around, he opened the large double doors the led into the mansion.

The first person to step through was a small blue thing similar to Kirby. Link recognized him as the swordsmen who Kirby once told him about, the mysterious Meta Knight.

"Yo! Meta Knight! I was wondering when you would finally show up! Ready to let everyone watch me kick your butt?" Kirby said.

"Do not think I will hold back," Meta Knight said in a sleek, psuedo-Spanish accent that made him sound all the more mysterious.

Next, a teenage boy stepped through. He wore a white piece of clothing that Link thought looked like a toga, as well as a crown of laurels on top of his brownish-reddish hair. He had a interesting looking bow slung over his shoulder and he had wings.

"Hi guys. You may not know me. My name's Pit. I'm from a really old NES game called Kid Icarus. Thanks for letting me in your tournament," he said. Various Smashers muttered their welcomes.

Next, a fat man in an odd motorcyclist outfit with a strange jagged moustache walked through. "Bwahahahaha! You guys ready to get crushed?" he laughed.

"Wario!? They actually let you into this tournament?" Mario said, slightly surprised.

"Yeah! Seeing as how my WarioWare games are so insanely popular and making so much money, they couldn't help but let me in!" Wario said, an egotistical grin crossing his face.

All eyes turned to the door to see the next participant. Link eagerly held his breath. This guy must be the third party guy. All they saw was a cardboard box.

Luigi walked up the cardboard box. "Um, what's with the box?" he said as he began to poke the box.

Link couldn't help but grin when he saw Luigi's reaction to what happened next. One minute, Luigi was poking the box. The next, a grown man with a beard and a mullet tossed the box off of him, standing up and saying, "Showtime!" Luigi's reaction was to let out a very shrill, girlish screech before turning pale and fainting.

Mario ran up and dragged Luigi away as Link approached this last newcomer. "So, are you the third party guy?" the pointy-eared swordsman asked.

"Affirmative. The name's Solid Snake. I'm from Konami. The Metal Gear games," Snake said. He took out a cigarette and began smoking.

"Um...we don't really allow smoking here," Master Hand said. Solid Snake shot him a threatening glance. "Listen, don't think you can intimidate me. If you want, I'll allow you to smoke, just not in the mansion, ok? We have little kids in here," Master Hand said, his voice growing more intimidating sounding. Snake shrugged his shoulders and put out his cigarette. He then picked up his cardboard box and joined the other Smashers.

Master Hand looked around and then said, "Alright, now that you guys are introduced, I'm going to get going. New competitors, I've provided you with maps of the mansion with your rooms marked off on them. Please use them to find your rooms and get settled in. Oh, and Link and Mario, I want you guys to report to my office in about five hours." With those final words, Master Hand vanished.

"Ooh, I wonder what he wants from you!" Zelda said as Link arched his eyebrows. Master Hand rarely called the Smashers into his office. The fact that he had called him and Mario, two of the most iconic Smashers, meant that it must be something very important.

"I just hope it's good news," Link said as he headed to his room. If he was going to talk to Master Hand, he wanted to have a chance to relax first. Little did Link know that what Master Hand was going to tell him would send him on a huge adventure.

---

**Well, I think I'll close out the first chapter here. What do you guys think? Please review so I can know your very valued opinions. **


	2. Team Revolution!

**Author's Note: Well, it looks like Brawl Saga already has fans. I know having one review doesn't seem like much to celebrate, but the first chapter was kind of a quickie. Hopefully this chapter will draw in some more fans. So, without further delay, here is Brawl Saga, Chapter 2!**

Disclaimer: Still don't own Nintendo or any of their characters mentioned in this fic. Don't own any of the third party characters either. But I do own a gerbil!

---

Brawl Saga

Chapter 2: Team Revolution!

---

Link sat on his bed. He still had another hour or two before he had to meet Master Hand. He looked around at his room, allowing the familiar sites to comfort him. Each Smasher got their own customizable room that they could program to look however they wanted. Link's room looked like the inside of a tree. Two simple wooden beds sat beside each other on the back wall. Link shared a room with Young Link because his younger incarnation didn't want to be all alone. Two wooden dressers sat against the left wall, holding a multitude of spare tunics and hats for the two. On top of both Links' dresser sat some pictographs of some of their various friends they had met throughout their many games. A small wooden table with two wooden chairs by it occupied the middle of the room. All and all, the room was very simple, something that both Links enjoyed greatly. Link got up and stretched. He pulled out a small watch from his tunic and noticed it was about time to meat Master Hand. He walked over to the door and stepped out. Surprisingly, he saw Young Link sitting in the hall across from the door.

"About time!" Young Link said, impatience crawling in his voice.

"Why are you waiting in the hall?" the elder hero asked.

"Well, Zelda said you wanted some time to relax and told me to wait outside the room and not bother you. I was starting to get bored!" the younger hero replied.

Link chuckled. He had always been an impatient child, and it always amused him to no end to deal with his younger self. "Yeah, well the room is all yours now. I'm off to Master Hand's office!" Link said as he began to head down the hall. He thought he heard his younger self say something, but he couldn't make out the exact words. He shrugged his shoulders and began to move at a light jog. The mansion was huge, so sometimes you had to run to get where you needed to go on time.

With only 3 minutes left before he would be late, Link reached Master Hand's office. He saw Mario outside the door, waiting for him.

"About time Link. I was getting a bit worried you would be late," Mario said in his thick Italian accent.

"Me? Late? Never!" Link said, gasping for breath. He had ran quite a bit to make sure he was on time. It was never a good idea to make Master Hand wait.

"Mario, Link, you may come in," Master Hand's voice spoke from behind the door. Mario grabbed the knob and opened the door. The two Smashers walked in.

Master Hand's office was simple. It consisted of a desk with a computer and a large chair behind it for Master Hand. Two comfy chairs were in front of the desk. Link breathed a sigh of relief. Master Hand had two kinds of chairs he could summon into his office. If he summoned the comfy chairs, he was obviously in a good mood and wanted his guests to be comfortable. This usually meant good news. If he had bad news or was in a bad mood and wanted to make his guests uncomfortable, he would summon some hard metal chairs. Link and Mario both took their seats. Link snuggled into his seat, glad that to know he was getting good news.

Master Hand's chair turned to face them. In it sat a tall man in a white suit with vivid silver hair and piercing silver eyes. Lately Master Hand had been practicing transformation magic, and he had begun to pick up the habit of transforming into a human form when meeting people in his office.

"I'm so glad the two of you could make it. Now, I'm going to get right down to business. As you can see, we already have four new Smashers. But I can already promise you, there will be more. The problem is, we need someone to go out and actually invite these new Smashers, as well as look for other possible new Smashers that aren't on the list I've already come up with. Now, these Smashers won't necessarily have a guaranteed position in the tournament. This just means that they are people I'm considering. But it's still important that they get their invitations," Master Hand said as he drummed his hand on the table.

"So, where do we come in? Can't you just send some wire frames to give the invites?" Mario said.

Master Hand grinned and said, "Ah, that's the problem. The wire frames...well, they're on strike. Someone started a rumor that Miis were going to replace the wire frames, and they got a little upset over it. So they went on strike. Which leaves me without my usual messengers."

Link thought for a moment before he realized exactly what Master Hand was getting at. "So let me guess, you want to send Mario and me to give these invitations," Link said, hoping he was wrong. He didn't really want to have to go on an inter-dimensional road trip.

"Yes and no. I'll be sending out two teams, one lead by Mario and one led by you. I've chosen you to lead these teams since you're the most iconic of the Smashers. Quite simply, your goal is to travel from one video game world to another, recruiting as many possible Smashers as you can. Some worlds you'll visit will be worlds that are part of Nintendo, but you will also visit some third party dimensions, understood? Now, I have already constructed your teams. Including yourselves, each team consists of five Smashers. Good luck. Please report to the inter-dimensional transportation room in three hours. You should find your teams waiting for you there," Master Hand said. He snapped his fingers and two files appeared. He handed one to Mario and one to Link. Then he waved his hand and sent the two Smashers outside.

Link and Mario stood outside of Master Hand's office, looking at the files in their hands. Link's file had the words "Team Revolution" on it. He glanced over and saw that Mario's file said "Team Dolphin" on it. He shrugged and opened his folder. He saw a piece of paper with a picture of himself on it first. It seemed to be some kind of profile. He flipped it over. Behind it was another profile. This one belonged to Samus Aran. A piece of paper stapled to her profile identified her as the team's second-in-command. He flipped through the file. The other three members of his team were Kirby, Pikachu, and Dr. Mario. Link shrugged. Seemed like a decent enough team. He looked up and saw Mario had already left. Link decided to say some quick goodbyes before he had to leave.

A few minutes later, Link wound up in the game room, where a whole plethora of Nintendo systems sat, waiting to be player. At least two of every Nintendo system ever made sat in that room, including the Virtual Boy. He found Zelda and his younger self playing a rousing game of Wii Sports. Link watched as Zelda delivered the final punch in a round of boxing.

"Oh yeah! I rock! That's ten wins for the damsel in distress, and only two for the mighty Hero of Time," Zelda said. She was still wearing her Sheik outfit, but she had removed the mask. Her long blond hair was tied up into a ponytail.

"Well, maybe if you weren't facing the younger me, you would have a couple more losses there," Link said as he walked into the room. Zelda and Young Link turned around and smiled.

"Hey older me! What did the big MH want?" the young Hylian asked.

Link chuckled and explained his mission to his two closest friends.

"What!? How long will you be gone? I don't want to sleep alone!" Young Link said.

"Link, can't you ask Master Hand to send someone else? I mean, it could get dangerous," Zelda said, concern crossing her face.

Link smiled and said, "Don't worry guys. I shouldn't be gone too long. And I have a whole team with me, so I doubt I'll get in anything over my head. And little me, I'm sure you can handle sleeping on your own. I mean, the mansion isn't that scary. Now, let's all make our last hour before I leave count. Who's up for a rousing game of WarioWare?"

The three friends played WarioWare: Smooth Moves for an hour, with Young Link winning. Then Link said one last goodbye and headed out the door.

"Link...be careful," Zelda whispered as the Hero of Time left.

"Don't worry, he can handle it. After all, he is me," Young Link said, a grin crossing his face.

Link arrived in the inter-dimensional transportation room to find his team already waiting.

"Just barely on time, like usual. Ready to go, leader?" Samus said, a slight hint of sarcasm evident in her voice. Though he couldn't actually see her face, Link felt as if though she had an eager smile on her face.

"Well, I guess if you guys are ready I am too. Anyone know our first destination?" Link asked.

Samus touched the small keyboard built into her arm canon. "According to the data Master Hand programmed into my suit, he's going to start us out in another Nintendo world. This world is the setting for some game called Punch-Out," the bounty hunter said.

"That's all nice, but how are we getting there?" Dr. Mario said. Link raised his eyebrow. Dr. Mario was usually very friendly. Why had he snapped like that?

"Yo, Doc! You ok? You sound a bit upset about something," Kirby said.

"Er, no, I'm fine. I'm just a bit eager to get started," Dr. Mario said. Link shrugged. Maybe he was imagining things. He looked back at Samus, who was holding a suitcase. She opened it up and revealed five watches.

"These are watches that will connect us to Master Hand's powerful inter-dimensional teleportation drive. As long as we are wearing our watch, we can communicate with the Smash Mansion, as well as have them transport us from dimension to dimension. Also, to help prevent the watch from being removed, the watch binds itself to its owner and can only be removed if the owner manually removes it," she explained, her voice sounding like she was reading something off of the screen of her visor. Link reached out and found a green watch that looked to be about his size. He slipped it on his wrist. The watch beeped and its face flashed. Link felt a small jolt of electricity zap the area the watch touched. He looked at it and noticed that it had indeed bonded to his body. He looked up and noticed the rest of his team was wearing their watches as well. Samus pressed a button on the suitcase and it folded up into a small square, which she then hid in a small compartment attached to her suit. Samus then pulled a Pokeball out of another compartment.

"Pika?" Pikachu said, tilting his head to the side.

"Sorry Pikachu, but Master Hand thinks it would be a good idea if we kept you in the Pokeball as much as possible. Just in case you would scare anybody we meet. He also thinks it would be a good idea if you hid too, Kirby. Like I said, some worlds we go to might not be too used to seeing electrical rodents and talking pink puffballs," Samus said. Pikachu nodded his head in agreement as Samus pressed a button on the Pokeball. A red light shot out, and moments later Pikachu was contained in the spherical object.

"Ok, whatever. I'll hide if you guys need me to," Kirby said.

"Ok then, if you guys are all ready, we should get going!" Link said.

"Alright then," Samus said as she pressed a button on the watch," We're ready to teleport!" The five watches began to glow, and a slight beeping noise was heard from them. Then, a bright rainbow colored light engulfed the four Smashers and Pikachu's Pokeball, which was being stored in Samus's suit. With a bright flash, the four were gone.

Meanwhile, in another world, a teenage boy was in a gym, training.

"This time, I'm going to win the championship. This time, I'm going to win the championship. I'm going to win, I'm going to win, I'm going to win," he chanted to himself as he punched a sandbag.

"Come on kid! Show this bag what you're made of! One two, one two punch, Mac!" a man said, holding the bag.

"I'm going to WIN!" the boy said as he delivered a strong punch to the bag that actually knocked down the man holding the bag.

"Nice shot kid! With these skills, you'll take home the title in no time!" the man said as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Yeah...tomorrow, I will take home the title. After all, I am Little Mac, the greatest boxer to ever live!" the boy said as he punched the air a couple of times. He then began to laugh, an action the other man soon joined.

"Hey, that would be second greatest. I bet I could take you any day if I was still in my prime," the older man chuckled.

"Yeah, you can say what you want Doc. Well, I think I'm going to call it a day. I don't want to be all worn out when I get in the ring tomorrow," the boy replied. He waved goodbye as he walked out of the gym, the bright afternoon sun shining on his face. Little Mac grinned as he thought of tomorrow's boxing tournament. He was ready for anything.

---

**Well, that's it for Chapter 2! As you can tell, their first recruit is going to be none other than Little Mac of Punch-Out fame! If you don't know who Little Mac is, I strongly suggest you look him up on Wikipedia. But to sum it up a little, he's the main character in an old school NES boxing game called Punch-Out.**

**So, with that said, I'll close this chapter up. So give me reviews. Please? I'll give you a cookie!**


	3. Float Like a Cucco!

**Author's Note: I'm back! Three chapters within a four day time span! Why do I update so fast? Well, for starters I go to a cyber school, so I'm home all day and can do my school work at my own pace, so I can easily take time out to write new chapters. Second of all, since this a new story for me, I'm full of enthusiasm and I really want to write. Third, I write all my chapters completely improv. I have a general idea of the plot when I begin, but the actual chapter is made up on the spot, so I'm just as excited to see what happens as you guys.**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention in the last chapter, but this Little Mac is the black haired Little Mac from the NES Punch-Out!, not the blond haired "he-might-be-Mac-but-he-might-not-be-Mac" from Super Punch Out! for the SNES.**

**But enough rambling from me. You guys want some story, don't you? Well then, buckle your seat belts and hang on! Here we go with Chapter 3! Looks like a long chapter too.**

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Nothing. Zip. Zero. Nada. Doesn't matter whether it's Nintendo related or some other company. None of it is mine.

---

Brawl Saga

Chapter 3: Float Like a Cucco, Sting Like an Octorok

---

In a small deserted ally, a bright light flashed and five figures were standing in the ally.

"Woah! That was...dizzying. Just where are we anyways?" Link said, rubbing his head.

"According to the data I have, we've arrived in the Punch-Out world. We're in a small back ally where no one can see us. Also, Master Hand classifies this as a realistic world. That means there is no magic, futuristic technology, or unusual creatures. Kirby, this means you'll have to hide and we'll have to keep Pikachu in his Pokeball. Further more, we'll have to change our outfits to blend in," Samus said. She pulled out Pikachu's Pokeball and tossed it to Kirby to watch. She then pressed a button on her suit. It immediately folded up and stored itself as a belt on Samus. Underneath she was wearing her Zero-Suit.

"So, how are we going to disguise our clothes without any locals spotting us?" Dr. Mario said. Link could have sworn that the same angry tone he had spoke in earlier had leaked back into his speech, but he decided he must have been hearing things.

"That's actually a simple matter. One of the technology in the watches in clothing adaptation technology. It transforms out clothing into something that would be considered 'normal' by that world's standards. Master Hand said we only really have to use it in these so called realistic worlds. Watch and learn," Samus said. She pressed a button on her watch and was engulfed by a bright orange light. Moments later, it receded and her outfit had changed. Instead of her usual blue jumpsuit, she was wearing a blue v-cut t-shirt and a pair of tight blue jeans. Samus reached up and quickly undid whatever hair style her hair had been in. He long blond hair fell down, reaching her shoulders.

Kirby whistled. "Nice. I don't think I've ever seen you so hot before. Man, sometimes I forget you even have boobs," the pink star warrior said. Link rolled his eyes. Despite his appearances, Kirby was actually the most perverted of the Smashers. He also seemed to be one of the most violent, and the one most prone to egotistical comments. Link would never understand why a pink puffball would end up as a violent, egotistic pervert. It just seemed to weird.

Samus's response to Kirby's comments, of course, was to kick him into a wall. Samus sighed. She was probably the least feminine of all the female Smashers, but she did occasionally like to let it all out and actually look feminine sometimes. She looked at Link and raised her eyebrows. "Anyone else have any lewd comments?" she said.

"Not me!" Link said with a chuckle. He then looked at his watch and found the button Samus had pressed. Giving it a press, he closed his eyes as green light engulfed him. When he opened them, he was wearing blue jeans and a green t-shirt with a picture of the Link from the first Legend of Zelda on it. His hat was gone, leaving his blond hair sticking up at odd angles.

"Nice hat hair," Kirby said as he painfully pulled himself off the wall Samus had plastered him into. Link chuckled. Why did everyone seem to notice his hat hair? He reached a hand up and tried his best to smooth his hair out a bit. After a little work, he made it look slightly less messy.

"That'll do. By the way, you are technically still wearing your tunic, so all you items can be found by reaching into your shirt. Your Master Sword and Hylian Shield are in there too. Just like technically, I'm still wearing my Power Suit. It's just in storage mode. I just need to press the hidden button on my belt buckle and it'll come out," she said, pointing to her waist. Link had just now noticed that she was wearing a belt. It had a gold buckle on it with an image of Samus's helmet on it.

They looked over and saw Dr. Mario had already changed his outfit. He was wearing a simple black suit. "Thought it looked doctorish," was all the medic said.

"Well, with all that settled, let's go looking for this Little Mac. Kirby, I want you to stay here and stay out of trouble. If we need you, we'll call you. Watch Pikachu. You can let him out if you want, but keep him in this ally, understood?" Samus said.

"Yes ma'am! I would do anything for you ma'am!" Kirby said with a mock salute.

"Hey, aren't I supposed to be the leader?" Link said.

"Well then, lead us," Samus said with a grin on her face. Link just rolled his eyes and walked onto the street, followed by Samus and Dr. Mario. After about an hour of searching with no luck, they found a small gym.

"If I remember correctly, this Little Mac guy we're searching for is a boxer. Maybe we can find him here," Samus said. Link nodded his head and the group went inside. After looking around a bit, they found somebody.

"Hello there. We're looking for Little Mac. Have you seen him?" Link asked.

"I would hope so! I'm his trainer! My name's Doc Louis. Why are you looking for Mac?" the man replied, stretching his hand out. Link shook his hand and looked at Samus. She nodded her head. Link then turned back to Doc Louis.

"My name's Link, and I'm here to extend an invitation to Little Mac on the behalf of Master Hand to join the Super Smash Bros. tournament. It's a fighting tournament made up of various Nintendo stars from different worlds all coming together to see who's the strongest. Now, this invitation doesn't guarantee a spot in the tournament. It's just to let Little Mac know that he is one of the candidates we're considering for the position," Link said. Doc Louis just laughed.

"'Bout time you guys came here! I was wondering when Mac would get an invite. He's the best fighter I've ever seen, and I know he could take the best of you down. Although, you may have some problems convincing Mac to join right now," Doc Louis said.

"Problems? What kind of problems?" Samus asked.

"Well, tomorrow there is a big boxing tournament that Little Mac's been training for for months. He's got his heart set on this," Doc Louis said.

"Well, it's not like we expect him to come right away. He doesn't have to go to the Smash Mansion until he's either excepted, or is being called in for a tryout," Link said.

"No, no...you don't get it. On the day before a fight, Mac will train all morning, and then shut himself in his apartment until the next day, not talking to anyone. Personally, I have no clue what he does in there. And this tournament is three days long. The only way you would be able to talk to him is after the tournament is over. Not to mention the fact that Little Mac has heard of your Super Smash Bros. tournament and he's never seemed that interested in it. You know, maybe if one of you entered the tournament and gave him a good fight, it would help convince him to join your tournament," Doc Louis explained.

"Sounds like a plan, we'll do it!" Dr. Mario said. Link and Samus gasped. They new Mario was always ready for a challenge, and that Dr. Mario shared this enthusiasm. Yet, Dr. Mario usually preferred intellectual challenges as opposed to physical ones. This seemed like an odd challenge for him to accept.

Moments later, the three Smashers had gathered in a corner of the gym.

"Alright, who here has ever boxed before? This tournament probably isn't going to be a place for a rookie fighter, so we need someone with some experience," Dr. Mario said.

"I thought you knew how to when you volunteered us to fight Little Mac!" Samus said.

"Me? No! I'm a doctor! I can't box...well, except for on the Wii," Dr. Mario said.

Link gulped. He knew he was going to regret this. He meekly raised his hand and said, "Err, I boxed once. At least one of the many Links did. In Oracle of Seasons, I fought Might Punch. Not to mention the fact that Ricky the Kangaroo trained me a bit in boxing. And as we all know, I have the skills off all Links except for Wind Waker and the Four Swords Links. So yeah, I can box."

Samus grinned. "Well then, we'll have to make sure you're up to date on your boxing skills," the bounty hunter said. She grabbed Link and dragged him off.

Moments later, Link was standing in a boxing ring with Doc Louis. Link was wearing some green shorts, green boxing shoes, and green gloves with a Triforce symbol on each glove. His shirt was off, revealing his surprisingly muscular build for someone so thin looking. Doc Louis stood across from him, holding two pads in his hand that Link could punch. He also had a padded helmet on to protect his face. Sometimes when training with Little Mac, the young boxer would get too into the spirit of things and go for Doc Louis's head. The retired boxer had since learned to start wearing a helmet when training.

"Alright, let's see what you got! Just punch at me as if I was another boxer, don't hold back," Doc Louis said as he got into a defensive stance.

Link gritted his teeth and got into a basic boxing stance. He closed his eyes and focused and felt the skills of another Link return to him. Opening his eyes, he stared at Doc Louis with a look of determination on his face. He began to punch very rapidly, at a speed Doc Louis hadn't seen in his entire life. This guy was agile, fast, and relentless. Most boxers relied on raw strength and endurance. Link was instead using his naturally agile frame and his near-limitless stamina to unleash a flurry of punches that were difficult to track. Link just continues to punch and punch, and Doc Louis was having trouble keeping up. Link then brought his left hand back and seemed to focus for a moment. A dull golden glow began to shine from his left hand. Then, with incredible speed he thrust his hand forward and punched Doc Louis three times in a triangle pattern. Each blow carried a large amount of force, and with the third blow Link managed to cause Doc Louis to stumble and leave an opening in his defense. Link lunged forward with his left fist, but stopped right before he hit Doc Louis's face.

"Are you left handed?" was all that Doc Louis said.

"Uh, yeah. I am. Does it matter?" Link said.

"Well, not really. It's just unusual. Little Mac is right handed , and I think most the other boxers you'll face are too. So you may catch them off guard with how much you prefer your left hand," Doc Louis explained. Link grinned. This would come in handy. "By the way kid, what do you call that move?" Doc Louis suddenly asked.

"Huh? What move?" Link asked.

"That move where you pull back your left hand, and then punch with it three times in a triangle pattern," Doc Louis said.

"Oh...I guess I don't really have a name for it. But if I ever use it again, I'll be sure to give it a name," the Hylian hero said. He looked at his left hand. He had remembered that move. Right before he used it, he had subconsciously channeled the power of the Triforce of Courage to make his blows stronger. An idea began to form in his head, and he grinned.

"Well then Link, why don't we do some more training that should be a bit easier on me," Doc Louis said. Link nodded his head. They spent the next two hours making sure Link was ready for the tournament. After they were done training, they went and rented two hotel rooms and told Kirby to sneak into it by flying up into the window. He soon arrived and looked around.

"Nice place! How did we afford it?" Kirby asked.

"Well, Master Hand gave us a budget of $10,000. He also gave us a device that instantly converts our funds into the local currency, even following current exchange rates so we don't loose or gain any money. Lucky for us, this world uses dollars," Samus explained.

"Cool. So Samus, where are you sleeping?" Kirby said.

"I have my own room, and you boys get to share this one. There's only two beds, but Kirby should be small enough to sleep on a chair or something. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to my room and relaxing. Today didn't really go as planned," Samus replied. She then left the room and went across the hall to hers.

"I'm going to bed guys. I'm really tired after all that training. Don't bother me," Link said. He immediately proceeded to fall directly onto a bed. He was asleep the moment he hit the bed.

-- -- --

The next morning, Link awoke to the loud snoring. He looked around and saw the source of the snoring was Kirby. Link threw a pillow at the small puffball, who immediately bolted awake.

"Huh...wha? Aw man, I was having such a nice dream. I had turned into Samus's washcloth," Kirby said sleepily. This caused Link to throw another pillow.

"Pervy puffball," Link said. He looked around and saw Dr. Mario had already left. He then swapped his dirty clothes for an identical set of clean ones and straightened his hair a bit. He then headed down to the lobby, where he found Dr. Mario and Samus waiting, a cup of coffee in the later's hand.

"Bought time you woke up. The tournament starts in an hour. Don't worry, the ring is only twenty minutes from this hotel, and I already signed you up. Let's go," Samus said as she grabbed another cup of coffee off of a nearby table and handed it to Link. The Hylian took a sip of it and nearly spit it out.

"Strong stuff," he said.

"I like my coffee black. Don't tell me you can't handle it that way," Samus said. Link grimaced and finished it off.

After a short walk, they arrived at the gym. By the time they arrived, Link was feeling the effects of the coffee. He was wide awake now, and even felt a bit energetic. Samus pointed out the directions of the locker room where he was to change. He made his way there and looked around. Eight boxers were gather in there, most of them already in their shorts. Link ducked behind a locker and quickly changed into his shorts. He same out and sat beside a young man with black hair who seemed kind of thin.

"So, you must be the rookie I heard about. This your first tournament?" the black-haired boxer said to Link.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. My first tournament. But I must say, I'm pretty sure I can win. I got a magic punch that'll knock anyone down," Link said with a goofy grin on his face. He loved witty banter. It was what made all his fights so enjoyable.

"Hehehe, well good luck with that!" the black-haired boxer said.

Suddenly, a referee that looked eerily similar to Mario stepped into the locker room. "First fight! Link vs. Glass Joe! Fighters, report to the ring!" the ref announced. Link got up and headed to the ring, followed by his opponent. Once in the ring, Link got a good look at him. He was blond-haired boxer with a prominent jaw and a very uncertain look on his face. Link shrugged his shoulders. This looked like it would be an easy match.

"Alright Link, this should be a piece of cake. I beat you'll take him out in round one!" a familiar female voice said behind him. Link turned around and saw Samus was standing behind him, wearing an orange sweatshirt and orange sweat pants.

"Samus? You're my corner man?" Link said, slightly surprised.

"Corner woman. And yes. Dr. Mario didn't want to do it, Kirby and Pikachu can't, and Doc Louis is Little Mac's corner man. The rules stated you have to have a corner person, so I volunteered," Samus said.

Link shrugged his shoulders and said, "Ok, whatever. What do you know about this guy?"

Samus smiled and said, "Well, I talked to Doc Louis about all the boxers in this tournament. According to him, this Glass Joe guy has a really weak jaw. You could even say he has a glass jaw." Samus chuckled a bit at the small pun, while Link just groaned.

"Alright fighters, to the center. I want this to be a clean fight," the referee said. Link shuddered. It still bothered him how much this guy looked like Mario.

"Please, just make it quick. I don't even know why I joined this tournament," Glass Joe said in a French accent, nervousness apparent in every syllable. Link did his best to stifle a laugh. This was going to be easy.

The two boxers faced each other, hands raised and ready to fight. Glass Joe made an attempt to punch Link, but the Hylian hero easily blocked it. Link then landed a flurry of several punches to Glass Joe's body. It didn't even seem like he was trying! Grinning, Link pulled back his left hand a delivered a single punch to Glass Joe's jaw. Needless to say, Glass Joe immediately fell to the floor. He didn't even try to get up.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! KO! Link wins!" the ref said. Link just grinned as he ran over to his corner and high fived Samus through his glove.

"Nice work Link, but don't get cocky. You got lucky. All the other fighters in this tournament are a lot tougher. However, since you did win, I say we celebrate. How about pizza back at the hotel?" Samus said.

"I'm already there," Link said, as he leaped out of the ring. He quickly removed his gloves and ran to the hotel.

Five hours, and 35 boxes of pizza later, Link and Kirby were sick. Kirby had challenged Link to a pizza eating contest, which Link was stupid enough to accept. Kirby won, 30 boxes to Link's mere 5. Two other boxes sat to the side for Samus and Dr. Mario to enjoy.

"You totally cheated. Using your sucking powers doesn't count," Link said as he clutched his stomach. He felt like he would barf.

"Hehehe, you're just jealous I can pack away more than you," Kirby said. Samus just rolled her eyes.

"Pika? Pika pikachu," Pikachu said he walked over and began to poke Link.

"Not right now Pikachu...I don't feel so good," Link said as he slowly got up.

"Well, you shouldn't have eaten so much so fast! And you have a fight tomorrow too! Why are men so stupid?" Samus said as she rolled her eyes. He finished the slice she was eating, set her box on the floor for Pikachu to finish and went to her room. The electric type Pokemon quickly ran to the pizza box and sniffed its contents. After deciding it wasn't dangerous and wouldn't give him a stomach ache like it had done to Link, Pikachu happily picked up a slice and began to eat it. Link and Kirby just groaned and turned to Dr. Mario.

"You're a doctor! You should have something to fix this!" Kirby said.

Dr. Mario reached into his pocket and searched around a bit. He frowned and seemed to be trying to remember something. He then pulled out a bottle of a pink liquid and tossed it to Kirby.

"This should help. Just take a little...bit," Dr Mario began, but before he could finish, Kirby had already downed the whole bottle. He grumbled and pulled out another bottle of pink liquid and handed it to Link, who only drank a little bit of it. His stomach felt a little better.

"Well guys, let's hope I can sleep this off. I'm going to bed," Link said as he walked through the numerous pizza boxes littering the floor. He collapsed onto his bed, and fell asleep.

-- -- --

Link awoke and looked around. He could here some light snoring coming from underneath a pile of pizza boxes where Kirby had decided to fall asleep the night before. Pikachu was curled up sleeping in an open pizza box, a half eaten piece of pizza still in his hands. Dr. Mario was already gone again. He glanced out the window, and the light streaming in told him it was morning already. He glanced at the clock on the night stand beside his bed. He swore in Hylian as he realized that he had thirty minutes to get to the tournament. Racing out of the room, he changed into his boxing shorts using the watch and pulled out the Bunny Hood. Placing it on his head, the boost of speed was enough to easily get him to the ring with ten minutes to spare.

"Where were you!" Samus shouted. She looked really mad as she handed Link his gloves. "If we want to convince Little Mac to accept our invitation, you have to do good in this tournament! And last time I checked, that's kind of hard to do when you're disqualified!" she continued to rant. Luckily, Link made it into the locker room just as the ref walked in.

"First fight! Link vs Soda Popinski! Fighters, report to the ring!" the ref said. This time, Link was following his opponent. He was a large bald man, who was constantly drinking from a green bottle labeled "Pop," though Link doubted that was what was really in the bottle. He climbed into the ring and sat in his corner. Samus was already waiting for him.

"Alright, time to get serious. This guys is much tougher. Doc Louis says he can be beat with basic 'stick and move' tactics. But I have no clue what that means, since I've never boxed in my entire life. So, you know...just improvise," Samus said. All traces of her earlier anger were gone. Link was glad. An angry Samus was a dangerous Samus.

The two fighters moved to the center of the ring. The ref gave his usual clean fight comment. Soda Popinski just laughed and threw his bottle back to his corner. "Alright, comrade! I'll have you seeing double, just like me! Ah ha ha! Ah ha ha! Ah ha ha!" the large Russian man said. The two fighters got in their ready stances, and the fight began.

Immediately, Soda began to punch Link. Link blocked a couple punches before responding with his own flurry of punches, some which got through to Soda Popinski, although the large man easily shrugged them off.

"After I beat you, I think I'll make myself a plate of chocolate spaghetti you stupid elf! Ah ha ha! Ah ha ha! Ah ha ha!" Soda Popinski shouted. Unfortunately for Soda, he had just made a fatal mistake.

A vein began to throb in Link's forehead as a look of pure fury crossed his face. His mouth opened in a snarl as he shouted, "I AM NOT AN ELF!" Pulling back his left fist, his glove once again began to glow a dull gold. Thrusting his left hand forward, Link then shouted, "Triforce Punch!" as he punched Soda Popinski three times in a triangle shape. While Soda managed to block all three hits, the force of the blow, partially aided by the fact that Soda actually was slightly drunk, caused the large boxer to stumble backwards and leave his face open. Taking his opportunity, Link leaped high into the air. He slammed his face into Soda's face, causing the man to fall backwards. Soda hit the mat with a large thud.

Link struck a very cool looking pose as the ref began to count. "...8...9...10! KO! Link wins!" the ref said as he finished counting, Soda Popinski not even trying to get back up. In fact, Link could have sworn he heard snoring. He walked over to his corner and sat down.

"Nice work Link. Remind me to never call you an elf," Samus said. Link laughed. He climbed out of the ring.

"So, shall we celebrate tonight's victory too? Just as long as it isn't pizza," Link said with a laugh. Samus laughed too as the they headed back to the hotel.

A few hours later, the five Smashers sat in the guys' room with several boxes of Chinese scattered throughout the room. About twenty of the boxes belonged to Kirby, although this time Link was smart enough not to engage the pink puffball in an eating contest. Dr. Mario mumbled something and left the room. Immediately, Link turned to Samus.

"The Doc has been acting strange lately. He's not as friendly as usual, and I think I've actual heard him get angry a couple of times," Link said.

Samus shrugged and said, "Well, it's not the surprising considering the rumors going about."

"Rumors?" was the response from the bewildered Hylian.

"Oh yeah, I know what Samus is talking about! Apparently, Doc is one of the more unpopular characters from the Melee tournament, and people are saying he's probably going to be cut from the Brawl Tournament. I wouldn't be surprised if he is. He's totally just a lame Mario clone, literally! I mean, it's bad enough we have you and your younger incarnation, but that can easily be explained by holes in the space-time continuum cause by all your time stream meddling in Ocarina of Time. How do you explain Dr. Mario and Mario though? I mean, they're the same person! I mean, I know what Master Hand did was use his powers to separate Mario's doctor persona and make him a separate person from the main Mario, but that's still kind of lame," Kirby said.

Link nodded. "I guess that would explain it a little...still, both Marios have always been so friendly. This just seems like a huge jump in personality for Doc. I feel a bit uneasy about it," he said.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'll talk to Doc," Samus said. She then got up. "Well, I'm off to my room," the bounty hunter said. She again headed across the hall and went into her room.

"I wonder what she does in there?" Link said.

"I bet I know. She slowly takes off her shirt, followed by her–OOF," Kirby began before Link threw a full container of noodles at Kirby, knocking the puffball over and spilling the noodles on the floor. Immediately, Pikachu ran over and began to eat the noodles, occasionally happily saying his name. Link just sighed and flopped onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling until he began to feel his eyes grow heavy. He soon drifted off into sleep.

-- -- --

For the third time since they had arrived in that world, Link awoke in his hotel room and looked around. For the third time, Dr Mario was already gone. This time, Kirby was sleeping on the floor, with Pikachu curled up next to him sleeping as well. Kirby was lightly snoring. Link checked his clock and his eyes had widened in surprise. He had woken up a whole 5 hours before the fight. He walked into the bathroom to get the first shower he had found time for since he arrived. True, the watches they had instantly cleansed the body when it went through the whole instant clothes changing process, but sometimes it just felt nice to get a shower. Link grinned as he felt the warm water hit his body. After a half hour, Link finished his shower, dried off and put his clothes back on. He messed with his hair a bit for about ten minutes before heading across the hall and knocking on Samus's door. To his surprise, the female bounty hunter answered. Link held back the urge to laugh. Samus was currently dressed in an oversized white t-shirt and a pair of pink pajamas. A tooth brush was in her mouth and her hair was an absolute mess. Most surprisingly, Link noticed she was wearing glasses.

"I never really thought you were a fan of pink. And are those...glasses?" Link said, a smile crossing his face as he thought of all the blackmail he could get out of this. Samus just pulled the tooth brush out of her mouth and blushed.

"For your information, I happed to be nearsighted. I just usually either wear contacts or use my visor to correct my vision. Oh and yes I do like pink," she said with a bit of her usual tough girl attitude, an attitude Link had a hard time buying considering how unbelievably harmless she looked. She rolled her eyes and pulled him inside before anyone else saw her, then shut the door.

"So, nice room. Looks just like ours. Only with one bed," Link said, only to discover Samus had shut herself in the bathroom. Moments later she emerged, wearing her all orange sweat suit and Link assumed she now had her contacts in, as she was no longer wearing any glasses.

"So, shall we get going? You're up kind of early, and I usually go get my coffee right about now. I would assume you want to hang out with me, or you wouldn't have come knocking," Samus said.

"Sure. I have nothing better to do. I mean, Doc has gone off like always, and I don't feel like dealing with Kirby's stupidity. Plus, Pikachu isn't really one of the world's greatest conversationalists, so I guess you're the only one here for me to talk to," Link said. The two Smashers chuckled a little as they walked out of the door.

Moments later, they were walking in front of the building that housed the ring where Link would have to fight today. Samus sipped her coffee as the two leaders of Team Revolution sat on a bench.

"I was talking to Doc Louis. He said Little Mac won all his fights. Looks like you'll be fighting him today. Give him a fight to remember," Samus said.

"No problem! If I can take down that huge Soda guy, I think I can take someone named Little Mac on," Link said with a grin. He had gotten a bottle Mountain Dew, which he drank in sips, savoring the sweet caffeinated flavor.

"So, how are things with you and Zelda?" Samus suddenly asked out of the blue.

Link thought for a moment. The relationship between him and Zelda was possibly every Smashers' favorite piece of gossip. While it was true that most Zelda games seemed to portray a relationship between the two, this Link and Zelda were actually technically not a couple. And by technically, Link knew that Zelda had feelings for him, and he thought he had feelings for her but didn't want something like a committed relationship distracting him, either from his duties or the tournament. At the most, one could say the two were intensely good friends. In fact, Zelda was probably the single Smasher Link spent the most time with, his younger self coming in second and his fellow swordsmen Marth and Roy coming in third. He sighed and said, "We're just friends. I don't see why so many of you guys are obsessed with the thought that the two of us are a couple. I mean, there's nothing between us!" Suddenly, a thought occurred to Link. Why would Samus ask this question? She never gossiped like the other Smashers. Sure, she knew about the rumor with Dr. Mario, but that wasn't gossip. That was possible fact. Could Samus be interested in him? Link began to blush slightly as he looked at her. Sure, she was hot, but Link wasn't interested in a relationship with anyone. Still, he wasn't sure he could muster up the courage to turn Samus down. Suddenly, Samus spoke up and said something that surprised Link.

"You should really think about you and Zelda. She cares quite a bit about you. She told me once. If I were you, I would think about what's important in your life. You and Zelda are younger than me, so I can say this with certainty: You may think that a relationship would only distract you, but sometimes the thing that can really distract you is the loneliness. I'm going in. You better get ready for your fight," Samus said. She then got up and went into the building. Link sat there dumbstruck for a few moments before heading back in. He would take Samus's words into consideration, but for now he would have to focus on his fight.

Link sat in the locker room and looked around. He noticed that the only other boxer there was the black-haired boxer that he had spoken with on the first day of the tournament. Dawning came across Link's mind. Never once had he seen any of the other fights. Never once had he asked what Little Mac looked like. And here he was, sitting in the locker room across from Little Mac, who had just wished him good luck two days ago.

"I was hoping I'd get to face you. In fact, I got really excited about what you could do after I saw your fight with Soda Popinski. That Triforce Punch of yours...it was one sweet move. Not to mention that jumping punch you did. I don't think I've ever seen a boxer do that. Ever," Little Mac said as he looked at Link.

Link just stuttered, "I knew you were called Little Mac, but I wasn't expecting...someone so young."

"I'm seventeen. How old are you?" the black-haired boxer replied.

"Er, nineteen. You just look so young. I would have guessed you were only fifteen or sixteen," the dumbfounded Hylian said.

"Link! Little Mac! To the ring!" the referee shouted.

Little Mac looked up as his opponent and said, "Good luck!" He then got up and started heading to the ring. Link got up and quickly followed him.

"Good luck to you too," Link whispered. He wasn't sure if Mac had heard him, but he could have swore he heard a small chuckle escape from the boxer's lips.

Samus stood waiting in Link's corner. "Alright Link, this is it. Doc Louis wouldn't tell me anything about Little Mac, just that the kid is undefeated. However, I asked some of the other boxers. And by other boxers, I mean Soda Popinski. He was pretty impressed by how you took him down, so he told me that you should watch out for Mac's jumping uppercut. Apparently, it's his signature move that he uses to take his opponents down. He's not a big guy either, so he'll probably use similar tactics to you. So just block and counter when you can. Careful Link," Samus said.

The two boxers moved to the center of the ring. They didn't even pay attention to the ref's clean fight comment. They just stared at each other. Finally, without a word they raised gloves and punched each other's hand in a symbolic gesture. The two fighters then backed off from each other and got into their ready stances. As soon as the fight began, it was a flurry of punches. Left, right, left, right, punch after punch came from both opponents. Gloves were flying, sometimes colliding in the air, both fighters in the middle of a punch. Blow after blow they rained on each other. Link ducked, dodged, and gave a left hook. Little Mac blocked, and used a right jab. Link took the hit in the shoulder and countered with a right jab of his own. Ducking, punching, blocking, jabbing, sidestepping, the fight just went on. Then Link thought he saw an opening. He pulled back his left hand, and it began to glow gold. However, Little Mac saw this. To Link, the whole thing almost happened in slow motion. Mac crouched down, and then launched himself into the air, bringing his fist past Link's defenses and landing it squarely on the Hylian's jaw. The blow carried Link upwards for a second before he came crashing back to the mat. Pain shot through his body and he knew one thing. He was defeated. He hadn't even heard the ref begin counting, and yet now he could hear the numbers.

"...9...10! KO! Little Mac wins!" the ref announced. Link blacked out.

Moments later, Link's eyes opened. He was back in the hotel room on his bed. He sat up and noticed that Kirby, Pikachu, Dr. Mario, Doc Louis, Samus, and Little Mac were all around his bed.

"Nice try Link, but you got creamed!" Kirby said as he began to laugh. This caused Link to throw his boxing glove at Kirby.

"What happened?" the Hylian asked.

"Little Mac took you out with his Jumping Uppercut. You lost and blacked out. I carried you back to the hotel room. The Little Mac and Doc Louis came here. I told Mac about his invitation and he said he wasn't going to say anything until you woke up," Samus explained.

Link then looked over to Little Mac, who appeared glad. "Link, that was one of the best fights of my career. You're the hardest opponent I've faced since Mike Tyson and Mr. Dream. And if all of the Smashers are as tough as you, I would be honored to be invited to your tournament. You can count me as one of your candidates," the boxer said with a grin. Samus smiled. Pressing a button on her belt buckle, her Power Suit went from simple belt to full fledged Chozo battle armor. She pressed a button on the side of her suit and pulled out a metal square from a secret compartment in the waist. She pressed a button on it and it folded out into a suitcase. She opened it and pulled out a device that looked like an old-school Gameboy with the Smash Bros. logo on it.

"This device will be used to send you messages from Master Hand. It will also allow you to contact Master Hand if you want a tour of the Smash Bros. facilities, including the luxurious Smash Mansion were all Smashers live. Please don't loose this," Samus said as she handed it to Little Mac, who looked at it and smiled.

Suddenly, Dr. Mario spoke up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to give Link that should make him feel better," he said as he pulled out a purple and orange Megavitamin.

"No thanks! I got my own stuff," Link said. He pressed a button on his watch and his clothing turned back into his familiar green tunic and hat. He reached into his tunic and pulled out a bottle of milk. Link took a swig of it, and instantly he felt better. He noticed half of the bottle was still full, so he returned the milk to his tunic for later. Link jumped out of his bed and stood up. "What's our next mission?" he asked his second in command.

Dr Mario grumbled and put the strangely colored Megavitamin back into his lab coat, which he had put back on as soon as he reached the hotel room. Samus then pressed a few buttons on her arm canon and said, "Looks like another easy mission. We're off to a place called Sinnoh."

Pikachu's eyes lit up as he began to shout, "Pikachu! Pika pika! Pika pikachu!"

"Yes Pikachu, it's one of the may continents in Pokemon world. We're apparently recruiting a new Pokemon. Must be why Pikachu was sent with us," Samus said.

"Alright then! Let's not delay then! It's off to Sinnoh!" Link said.

Samus nodded and turned to Little Mac. "Don't forget to check out for us. I gave you the keys," she said. Little Mac nodded. Then, the boxer and his trainer left the room. Samus pressed a button, and the five watches began to glow. The beeping noise began again. For some reason, Link could have swore he heard a computerized voice say, "Adaption mode activated." Then the bright rainbow colored light engulfed the Smashers and they were gone.

-- -- --

The sun shone brightly ahead as five beings suddenly teleported into the middle of a field in Sinnoh.

"Looks like we've arrived safely," Samus said.

"Awesome! We're back in Pokemon world!" a voice that sounded vaguely familiar to Link said.

Link closed his eyes and felt the sunlight on his skin. It felt good. His tail began to twitch in enjoyment. Suddenly, Link froze. _Tail!?_ Since when did he have a tail!? Link looked down and saw that he now had green skin. Turning around, he saw behind him was a green tail that looked like it may have been a plant. He panicked and shouted, "Samus!" However, he somehow knew that wasn't want everyone else heard. Team Revolution turned around to where their leader should be. Oddly enough, all they saw was a Treecko in a miniature version of Link's outfit there.

"Cool!" the voice Link had heard earlier said, which Link now realized belonged to Pikachu.

"What happened to me?" Link said. Or at least that's how he understood it. All everyone else heard was, "Tree, treecko treecko!"

Samus shook her head and said, "I think we have a problem."

---

**MUAHAHAH! I ended it on a cliffhanger! How evil of me! Don't worry, next chapter will explain why Link is now a Treecko. But that still means you have to wait! Muahahahaha!**

**By the way, I just want to tell you guys ahead of time that for the most part I'm going to avoid any romance in this fic. The one scene was my way of quashing anybody's hopes for a SamusxLink pairing, and while I may occasionally touch upon the idea of LinkxZelda, I'm not going to do anything concrete. **

**My last little thing I'm going to say is this: Boy this is a long chapter! 15 pages on Word Perfect! The first two chapters were only 5 pages! I guess the whole three day tournament thing just leant it well to a long chapter. Next time I start to get a long chapter like this, I may just divide it into smaller segments and turn it into separate chapters. Or I may not. I kind of like longer chapters.**

**So with all that said, all I can say is please review! Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy feeling!**


	4. I Choose You, Link!

**Author's Note: Well, I'm back. I'm glad to see Brawl Saga is getting so popular! I certainly enjoying writing it. Keep the reviews coming.**

**In this chapter, I'm going to be lazy and just put Pikachu, Link, and any other Pokemon's speech in English, but remember that the only people who can understand them are other Pokemon...and Samus. How can Samus understand them? I'll explain that soon enough.**

**So, without further delay, here is Chapter 4!**

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. NOTHING! At all! Don't own anything.

---

Brawl Saga

Chapter 4: I Choose You, Link!

---

"Samus! What the heck is going on!? Why am I a Pokemon? FIX THIS NOW!" Link began to desperately scream, even though he knew his friend wouldn't understand him. At least, he thought she wouldn't understand him.

"LINK! Calm down! I need to scan you with my Scan Visor first! Then we'll figure out what happened," Samus said.

"Wait, can you understand me?" Link asked.

"Yes. I have a speech translator built into my helmet. It can translate a large number of languages, including Poke-speech. So just calm down and let me scan you," Samus explained. She pressed a button on the side of her helmet and scanned the former Hylian.

"Hehehehe, I wonder if this means I can catch Link in a Pokeball now," Kirby said. Surprisingly, Pikachu was the one who reacted and thundershocked the pink puffball.

"Moron," the small Pokemon said. Link blinked. He wasn't used to hearing Pikachu's voice say actual words.

"Interesting. It seems someone tampered with your watch somehow and activated Adaption Mode," Samus said as she finished scanning.

"Adaption...mode?" Link asked, bewildered.

Samus seemed to hesitate a bit before saying, "The watch has a function built into it that allows one to adapt themselves to one of the native species of a world so they can blend in easier."

Kirby suddenly bolted up. "You mean this watch could have let me disguise myself as a person in that last world and you made me stay a puffball and hide?" the Star Warrior shouted.

"Yes. To tell the truth, I was hoping that if I could prevent you from discovering Adaption Mode, I would actually have some peace from your stupid pranks and comments on some missions," Samus said.

"Ok, this is all fascinating, but how do we turn it off?" Link said.

"Err, that's the complicated part. You see, the Adaption Mode we have in our watches right now is...a prototype. It can't be turned on and off whenever you want. You have to activate it before traveling to a new world. Once you arrive at your destination, it automatically turns off and you're stuck in your adapted form until you leave that world. So to put it simply...you're going to be stuck as a Trecko until we leave. And we can't leave until we find this Pokemon we're looking for, something called a Lucario. Oh...and there's another complication," Samus said.

"What now!?" Link said.

"Whoever tampered with your watch...also made it so you can't access any of your items or weapons. If we get in a fight, you'll have to completely rely on your abilities as a Treecko. The only good news I can really give you is that my scanner indicates you're considered a Pokemon that belongs to a trainer, so you can't be caught," Samus said.

Link just stood there dumbfounded. All this information was way to much for him. "I'm...stuck like this..." he said, depressed.

Samus frowned, although it was hard to tell with her visor hiding her face. Suddenly, something yellow moved in the corner of Samus's eye, and next thing she knew, Pikachu was over by Link, comforting him.

"Don't worry! I'll help you adapt! I've been a Pokemon all my life, so I can show you the ropes," Pikachu said. Link looked up at him and smiled.

"Link, this is unfortunate, but we need to think about our mission. The sooner we finish finding this whatever-o, the sooner you can be a Hylian again," Dr. Mario said. Link nodded his head.

"Alright team! Let's go!" Link shouted. Then he remembered that right now only two members of the team could understand him. "Samus...could you...you know," he said sheepishly.

Samus laughed as she said, "With Link unable to communicate with two members of the team, I'm going to have temporarily assume command. Alright team! Let's go!" Team Revolution began walking, Pikachu and Link bringing up the rear.

"So Pikachu, what is it like being a Pokemon?" Link asked.

"You should know now! But if you want to know what it's like all the time, I can say it's pretty fun! We're not that different from other animals...we're just smarter and have special powers. Wait until you get into a battle! They're so much fun!" Pikachu said, his voice very young and optimistic sounding.

"Just how old are you?" Link said. Pikachu always acted so much like a little kid, but at the same time sometimes acted very mature when among the other Pokemon.

"Old? Well, if I remember correctly...I'm ten!" he said.

"Ten? That doesn't seem very old," he said.

"It's not really...most Pikachus actually live up into their fifties. We're one of the longer lived species," Pikachu said.

"Really...so what kind of Pokemon am I? I heard Samus call me a Tree-something," Link said.

"You're a Treecko! A Grass-type Pokemon. Treeckos are a pretty rare species, and are pretty powerful too," Pikachu said.

"What kind of moves do I know?" Link asked. He was eager to know all he could about being a Pokemon. Just as PIkachu was about to speak, a loud noise broke their conversation. Link and Pikachu looked up.

The loud noise was the sound of a flock of Starly. The small Normal-and-Flying-type Pokemon soon flocked around the five members of Team Revolution, pecking fiercely.

"What the?" Link shouted.

"I've heard about this from a cousin of mine in the Sinnoh area...she said that lately the local Starly have been getting very aggressive for some strange reason!" Pikachu said.

"Link! Pikachu! Do something!" Samus shouted. Link looked up and remembered. He was a Pokemon now! Somehow, his Pokemon instincts began to take over. He jumped into the air and used Slam on one of the Starlies, which immediately fell to the ground. Link assumed it was a low-level Starly. Another Starly used Tackle on Link, which caused him to painfully slam into the ground. Just as the Starly was about to Tackle him again, he heard the sound of electricity and looked up to see Pikachu using Thunderbolt on the Starly. It fainted.

Suddenly, a new voice was heard among the chaos of the Starly flock. A young, female voice cried out, "Sparky! Go! Use Thunder!" The sound of a Pokeball opening was heard.

"Thunder!" Link heard another voice shout, this voice also female but similar to Pikachu's voice. A loud thunderclap was heard as a large bolt of lightning crashed down from the sky, startling the Starly flock and causing it to fly off. Link looked around. He saw a girl standing on the road. She wore a low cut black tank top, with a little bit of some piece of white clothing peeking up from under it, covering her boobs. This tank top went down and slightly covered her hips, a very short pink skirt jutting out from underneath the tank top and traveling a few more inches down. She wore a pair of pink boots that went half way up her lower leg, with black socks that were so long they came out of the top of the boots and reached her knees. Her outfit was finished off with a white hat that reminded Link of his own hat, and a red scarf. On her arm was a bag, and she also wore a read watch with a large screen for a watch. Beside her stood a female Pikachu, a fact Link could figure out by the small dent in the Pikachu's tail For some reason, a long red scarf was tied around the Pikachu's neck, making her look like some kind of cheesy Japanese hero. The Pokemon trainer girl had her hand in a weird symbol, her pointer and ring finger folded down as she stretched out her thumb, pinky, and middle finger.

"Viewtiful victory as always, Sparky!" the girl said.

"Sparky? Is that you, cousin?" Pikachu said as he ran forward to the scarf-wearing Pikachu. The two Pikachus circled each other, sniffing. After a few moments of sniffing, the female Pikachu glomped the Smasher.

"Pikachu! How are you doing? Having fun fighting people?" Sparky said.

"Yeah! It's so much different from a Pokemon battle!" Pikachu replied.

Samus then walked up to the young trainer who had saved them. "Thanks...um, what's your name?" the bounty hunter asked, her hand stretched out.

"Aryll. It's nice to meet you, um...what's your name?" the trainer girl said as she shook Samus's hand.

"I'm Samus Aran," the bounty hunter said.

"O...M...G! You're SAMUS!? I'M SUCH A BIG FAN OF THE METROID GAMES! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN SINNOH!" Aryll suddenly blurted out, even individually pronouncing each letter of the popular internet abbreviation. Although it was impossible to see, Samus was blushing. She had never once met such an enthusiastic fangirl.

"Err...I'm here with some friends on behalf on the Super Smash Bros. Tournament," Samus said.

"ORLY? That is soooooooooo cool! I always watch the Super Smash Bros. Tournament on TV! Not to mention I always get their games when they come out. I mean, I even have a Wii in my Secret Base so I can play when I'm underground!" Aryll said, once again going so far as to attempt to pronounce a piece of Internet slang. She looked around at Samus's companions. "That's Kirby, that's Dr. Mario, this Pikachu must be the one who participates in the Tournament, and...is that a Treecko in a Kokiri Tunic?" she said as she pointed at each Smasher, ending on a very confused and slightly weirded out Link.

"Errr...it's complicated, but that's Link. He's just stuck as a Treecko right now," Samus explained. Link glared at the armored women. The last thing he needed was everyone knowing that he was a Treecko. Aryll just ran over and picked Link up, hugging him tightly.

"Awwww! Link, you make such a cute Treecko! I could just hug you all day!" she said. She stood up and hugged Link ever tighter. The former Hylian struggled in her arms. He had never felt so undignified in his entire life. Loud laughter was heard from Kirby.

"I feel sorry for you kid. Aryll-sama can be a bit weird sometimes, but you get used to it after awhile," Sparky said. She and Pikachu had now moved beside Aryll.

"Oh, Sparky! I see you've found a new friend! You don't get to play with other Pikachus very often. I guess I'll let you stay out of your Pokeball for now," Aryll said. She set Link on the ground. "Link, you should meet some of my other Pokemon!" the girl then said. She reached into a hidden pocket on the back of her bad and pulled out five Pokeballs. She threw them in the air and shouted, "Alright everyone, time to meet some new friends!" What came out surprised Link.

The first Pokemon was a large penguin who appeared to be partially made of metal. His wings ended in sharp blades, and three sharp gold claws were on the underside. He looked like he was wearing a metal tuxedo, and three pointy horns extended from his beak in the shape of a trident. The second Pokemon was a large blue dragon with red wings and a couple of other red features. Next was a weird creature that looked like some kind of strange rose person with a cape. The fourth Pokemon was a weird birdman with powerful legs. The final Pokemon was an anthromorphic dog with a yellow chest, black legs and paws as well as a black band of fur around the eyes, and blue fur everywhere else. Two metal spikes came off the back of its hands, and two odd black appendages of some sort came off the back of its head. Link had expected such a girl to have a team of cutesy Pokemon, not this team of what looked like fierce fighters!

"Everyone, let me introduce you to my Pokemon. That penguin over there is my Empoleon. His name is Empoleon Dynamite. That dragon is Saphira, my Salamence. The rose over there is Thorn the Roserade. That chicken thing is Phoenix, my Blaziken. And last but not least is Ryu, my Lucario.," Aryll explained as she pointed at each Pokemon.

"A Lucario!? We're looking for a Lucario to recruit for the Tournament!" Samus said excitedly.

Aryll turned to her Lucario. "What about it Ryu-kun? Want to go be in the Super Smash Bros. Tournament?" she asked.

"If you do not mind, Aryll-sama, I would prefer to stay at your side," Ryu replied. If Link wasn't a Treecko right now, he would have noticed what Kirby was about to point out.

"THAT POKEMON JUST SPOKE ENGLISH!" the pink puffball shouted. Everyone was staring at Ryu, even Link and Pikachu.

"Of course! Lucarios are some of the most intelligent Pokemon! They can usually speak English. And sorry about Ryu...he kind of sees himself as my yojimbo. He doesn't like to be very far from me. He hates it when I take him out of the team for any reason, even if it's just for a little while. But...if you're still looking for a Lucario, I know a guy who could find you one! I could take you to see him on Saphira! But...I don't think I could really take all of you. I mean, Saphira isn't that big," Aryll said. She recalled all of her Pokemon except for Saphira.

"Well then, we'll have to take you up on your offer. Doc and I will go with Aryll to meet this guy. Kirby, stay here with Link and Pikachu. Stay out of trouble, and don't wander off," Samus said. She walked over to the large Dragon-and-Flying-type Pokemon. Aryll and Dr. Mario were already on it's back, slightly crowded. Samus rolled up into her morph ball and jumped into Aryll's lap.

"Alright Saphira! Last time I heard from him, Riley was back on Iron Island for some reason. So I want you to fly to Canalave City, ok? Let's go girl," Aryll said as she stroked the Salamence's neck.

"Do not worry, Aryll-sama! I shall carry us there swiftly!" was Saphira's response, an answer that most of the people there didn't even understand. With a loud roar, Saphira flapped her powerful wings and began to take off into the sky. Moments later the mighty dragon was a mere speck in the sky.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap. You two go do Pokemon things," Kirby said as he walked over to a nearby tree, floated up into it and fell asleep in one of the branches.

"So, now what?" Link said.

"I guess we wait," Pikachu said, boredom already creeping into his voice.

The two Pokemon Smashers waited for what seemed like hours, but was really only a couple minutes before their boredom was broken. The sound of many wings flapping was heard, as well as some very loud chirping. Link and Pikachu looked up and saw that the flock of Starly had returned, this time joined by some Staravia. They began to swoop down towards Link and Pikachu. Pikachu shot some Tunderbolts at them, which managed to taken out some of the angry birds but failed to stop their assault. Soon the flock had surrounded the two Smashers and had begun to Peck them.

"Ow! This really hurts!" Link said, each attack making pain shoot through his entire body.

"It's because you're a Grass-type! Flying-type attacks are super effective against you, and it hardly hurts me because Flying-type moves aren't very effective against me," Pikachu said, each Peck seeming like a minor annoyance to him. Every once and a while, he would shoot off a Thunderbolt or a Thunder, which would scatter the flock, only for them to regroup moments later.

Link stared at a Starly that was about to Peck him. Just as it approached him, Link pointed his hand at the Starly and shouted, "GIGA DRAIN!" Green energy began to move from the Starly to him. Link could feel himself getting slightly stronger, although he could also tell that the move hardly hurt the Starling Pokemon at all.

-- -- --

Meanwhile, in a house on Iron Island, Samus and Dr. Mario sat at a table with Aryll. A young man named Riley was getting some soda's for them from his fridge.

"So, you need to find a Lucario? Well, I don't really want to give up my Lucario, and I don't have any Riolu eggs right now that you could hatch and raise into a Lucario. I doubt Cynthia would want to part with her Lucario either, or Maylene. There is that one Lucario though," Riley said as he placed the sodas on the table. His guests all took a sip of the carbonated drinks, and it was a couple of seconds before Samus spoke up.

"What Lucario?" the armored women said.

"Well, lately there's been this wild Lucario who's been living near Lake Valor. He's very mysterious. I tried to catch him, but he reflected my Pokeball with a stick. He speaks English, something that wild Lucario never do. I think he was abandoned by his trainer. He goes around, protecting other Pokemon, usually by saving them before they're caught by a Trainer," Riley explained.

"Hey! We were by Lake Valor when I found you guys! We should go back and talk to this Lucario!" Aryll said.

"I don't know, Aryll. This Lucario is pretty distrustful of humans. I doubt he'll even let you talk to him," Riley said. Suddenly, a large thunderclap was heard outside and rain began to pound on Riley's house.

"Crap! There's no way Saphira can fly in this kind of weather! We're stuck here! And Lake Valor is all the way on the other side of Sinnoh. I hope Link and Pikachu are alright," Aryll said as she looked out the window, now splattered with water.

-- -- --

Back at Lake Valor, Link and Pikachu were both very weak. The Starlies and Staravias had been ruthless. Even with all their efforts, Pikachu and Link couldn't drive them off. And through all this fighting, Kirby was still sleeping. Link fell to one knee. He was hurt all over. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable end.

It never came. "DRAGON PULSE!" a voice shouted out. Suddenly a blast of energy hit several of the Normal-and-Flying-type Pokemon swarmed around them. Link looked up to see another Lucario. He was charging in, smashing several Starlies and Staravias aside. He scooped up Link in his hands and tossed Pikachu over his shoulder. Then, as Link blacked out from weakness, the Lucario jumped out of the flock and into some nearby trees.

Hours later, Link woke up. He was by a beautiful lake. Pikachu was nearby talking to the Lucario that had saved the two of them. Link saw a bunch of round, blue berries beside him. Link picked one up and ate it. It seemed like it was sweet, spicy, bitter, dry, and sour all at the same time. As he ate it, he also felt a bit of his strength returning. Link picked up several more berries and happily wolfed them down.

"I see you're awake. Eat as many Oran Berries as you want. They grow naturally around here, so don't worry about eating too many," the Lucario said. His voice was much more gruffer than Ryu's voice. Link had noticed that when Aryll's Lucario spoke, his voice was quiet, calm, almost what you would expect a mysterious martial artist character to sound like in an anime. This Lucario, however, sounded much more canine and wild.

"Thanks for saving us. What's you name?" Link asked.

The Lucario growled and said, "I have no name. I am merely Lucario, and that is all you need to know me by."

Link seemed slightly shocked. He knew that a lot of Pokemon just went by their species name, including all four of the Pokemon at the Smash Mansion. Still, he hadn't expected the Lucario to be insulted by the concept of having a nickname. Link shrugged his shoulders. "Well, my name is Link," he said.

"That is an odd name for a Treecko. Have you been abandoned by your trainer as well? I saw no humans nearby when you were attacked, and you must not be wild if you have a nickname," the Lucario said.

"No...I don't have a trainer...I know some people, and they're the ones who call me Link, but I don't have a trainer," Link said. He was hopping to convince the Lucario he had always been a Pokemon. The way he said the words _abandoned_ and _human_ made Link feel that the Lucario was abandoned himself, and hated humans because of it.

Pikachu, catching on to Link's plan decided to speak up. "Yeah, he's a friend of mine! He doesn't fight in the Tournament, but he likes to watch and cheer me on," Pikachu said. Link assumed that Pikachu had told him about the Super Smash Bros. Tournament.

"So, you want me to come to this Tournament of yours where I would fight humans and Pokemon. Why me? I don't understand it," the Lucario said, his attention returning to Pikachu.

"Well, we've been looking for a representative of the Lucario species. You seem very powerful, and the only Lucario we've met so far not attached to a trainer. I was a wild Pikachu too, you know. I was told that if I joined the Tournament, I would be caught, but not by a trainer. Master Hand caught me in a Pokeball, but he never makes me go in it. He just did it so I couldn't be caught by someone else. He never orders me around, and everyone mostly treats me as an equal. Sure, sometimes I get treated like a pet, but I don't mind and I doubt you would be treated like a pet because you don't act as much like an animal as I do. Plus, if you joined, you would get to face the strongest Pokemon ever!" Pikachu said.

Link blinked. He knew exactly who Pikachu was talking about. The Lucario didn't.

"Strongest ever? And who is this strongest Pokemon?" Lucario said, a hint of eagerness in his voice. Link could tell this guy lived for a challenge.

"Why, none other than a Legendary Pokemon! The one, the only...Mewtwo!" Pikachu said.

Lucario's eyes lit up. "Mewtwo...I've heard rumors of such a Pokemon. I ACCEPT! I will come to your tournament and face Mewtwo himself!" the Steel-and-Fighting type said with fervor.

"Errr, remember that this invite means that you're only one possible candidate. It's not 100 guaranteed that you'll get a slot, but you're still invited to the Mansion anytime you want, even if you don't get the slot. So you could still fight Mewtwo if you wanted to," Pikachu said, slightly taken aback by the Lucario's behavior. Link looked at him curiously. Why was Pikachu so surprised?

"LINK! PIKACHU!" a familiar voice cried out. Suddenly, Kirby came crashing through the brush. "There you guys are! Samus and the others are back! Boy was Samus mad when she realized you guys ran off. She shot me with a missile to wake me up," the puffball said.

"What kind of Pokemon is this? And who is this Samus who would shoot a Pokemon to wake it up?" Lucario said as he looked at Kirby. Anger seemed to creep into his voice.

"What? I'm not a Pokemon! I'm a...actually, I don't really now what species I am. But I'm not a Pokemon! Wait a second...you're one of those Lucario thingies we're looking to invite to the tournament! And you speak English like that other Lucario we saw!" Kirby said as he slowly turned to face whoever had spoken to him, realizing it was a Lucario when he saw the Pokemon.

"I already invited him," Pikachu said.

"Huh? What's that Pikachu? You know I can't understand you," Kirby said.

"Well in that case, I would like to point out that you're an idiot, a pervert, and you are way too full of yourself. And pink is such a stupid color for a warrior," Link said.

Kirby just looked at him dumbfounded and said, "You guys aren't insulting me behind my backs, are you? Please tell me you aren't...do you know what they just said?" He turned to Lucario when he asked his last question.

Lucario was grinning, slightly amused by the way the two Pokemon before just proved that this strange pink thing was not a Pokemon. "What they've said is not important. They were merely trying to inform you that I've already accepted their invitation to the Smash Tournament," the Pokemon said. Suddenly, the sound of several Pokeballs opening was heard.

"What the? Some trainer must be getting into a fight! Let's go check it out!" Pikachu said. The three Pokemon and Kirby all raced out towards the road.

Aryll stood there, with Phoenix and Ryu out. Samus and Dr. Mario stood beside them. They were surrounded by several people with strange outfits, who had all released a bunch of strange floating metal discs with eyes that looked vaguely like primitive mirrors.

"Those are Bronzors! Steel-and-Psychic-types," Pikachu explained to Link.

"Didn't anyone tell you I already beat you guys? Your boss is done for, and so is your organization!" Aryll said.

"Foolish girl! We of Team Galactic will never let a loss at your hands stop us. We shall revive out great organization, and we will find our boss so he may lead us to glory once again! And to begin our master plan, we shall first get revenge on you! Now hand over your Pokemon, or we'll attack your new friends here!" one of the people surrounding them said.

"Not so fast! We challenge you to a battle!" Lucario shouted. Everyone looked over to see Kirby and the three Pokemon, all of them looking like they were ready to battle.

"Hahahaha! A talking Lucario! And who do you have to help you? A Pikachu, a Treecko playing dress up, and a deformed Jigglypuff! You pose no threat to us!" one of the grunts said.

"I AM NOT A DEFORMED JIGGLYPUFF! I'm not a Pokemon!" Kirby said.

"Whatever. We shall take you out easily," the grunt that spoke earlier said. Four grunts pulled out Pokeballs and they sent out two Dustoxes and two Beautiflies. The Dustoxes attacked Kirby and Lucario, while a Beautifly attacked Link and its buddy attacked Pikachu.

Link jumped backwards as he dodged a Tackle from the Beautifly. Following his Pokemon instincts, Link began to focus his energy. He felt power build up in him. Reaching his hand backwards, he focused and a ball of energy formed in his hand. "Energy Ball!" Link shouted as he tossed the ball at the Beautifly. The attack collided, but it hardly seemed to faze the Bug-and-Flying-type. "Crap, must not have been very effective," Link said. The Beautifly then began to flap its wings, and Link felt a Gust slam into him. He flew backwards and slammed into a tree. A small stick fell from the branches and landed next to Link. He looked at it. Considering his new size, this stick would probably have a similar balance to his Master Sword. He picked it up and gave it a few test swings. It felt just like he had another sword in his hands. That feeling felt very good to Link. Link used Quick Attack to get close to the Beautifly and slammed the stick into it. The butterfly-like Pokemon fell to the ground, where Link followed through with his attack by using Slam with his tail. The Beautifly took the full force of Link's attack, which had scored a critical hit. The Beautifly fainted. Link looked up to see Pikachu had taken out the Beautifly that had attacked him with a single Thunderbolt. Lucario used Extreme Speed and took out his foe, a Dustox. Kirby just grinned.

"Hey, Lucario! I could use some help! Shoot an attack over here!" Kirby said. Lucario nodded and used Aura Sphere. He hurled it at the Dustox. However, the attack never reached the Bug-and-Poison-type Pokemon. When it was half way between Kirby and the Dustox, Kirby sucked the orb of blue energy up. Swallowing it, he flashed for a second and was suddenly wearing a red headband.

"What the? What's happened? How did you absorb my attack like that?" Lucario said.

"It's what I do, baby! Fighter Kirby is in the house! Say 'ello to my little friends! Fisty, and Punchy!" the puffball said, flexing his arm flaps as he named his hands. Leaping at Dustox, he began to rapidly punch the Pokemon. After a barrage of light punches, Kirby pulled back and smacked the Dustox with a very strong uppercut. Kirby landed and began charging energy. Just as the Dustox was about to hit the ground, Kirby shot out a blast of energy which collided with the Pokemon and sent it flying into one of the numerous Bronzors surrounding Aryll and the others.

"What the?" one of the grunts said. Aryll took the opening. She recalled Ryu and Phoenix and grabbed another Pokeball.

"You know, we were caught in a huge rain storm while we were on Iron Island. I sat around until I remembered I had a Pokemon that could stop the rain. Riley pulled out a laptop he had with him at the time that I could use to access my stored Pokemon. You want to meet the Pokemon who I used to part the clouds? He was a gift from a friend in Hoenn, and a powerful Pokemon. In fact, I would call him a Legend. GO! ARMAGEDDON!" the young trainer said. She hurled a Master Ball high into the air. A beam of energy shot out of it, and everyone watched in awe as a large red creature with sharp claws and lines crossing its body in an unusual pattern emerged from the ball. Suddenly, the sun began to shine very brightly in the sky.

"Impossible...that's a Groudon!" one of the grunts shouted.

"Armageddon! Take these idiots out! Use Fire Blast!" Aryll shouted.

The Groudon began to inhale very deeply. A second later, it exhaled and a large amount of fire came shooting out of its mouth, hitting all the Bronzors. Samus, Aryll, and Dr. Mario all managed to duck just in time to avoid the attack. The Bronzors all fainted. "You are no match for the lord of the land itself!" Armageddon taunted as the Galactic Grunts recalled their Pokemon and fled. Aryll recalled Armageddon and laughed.

"Looks like they were no match for me!" Aryll said. Kirby just stared at the girl.

"Aryll...just how powerful of a trainer are you?" Kirby asked, his voice filled with awe for the girl who had just unleashed a Legendary Pokemon.

"Me? Well, if you must know...I've beaten the Pokemon League Champion, Cynthia. I guess that would make me a Champion too," Aryll said in a slightly innocent voice, as if she didn't understand the prestige of her title. A mischievous grin then crossed her face, which erased any belief that the girl didn't understand her power from Link's mind.

-- -- --

Moments later, Samus had handed Lucario a identical device to what she had handed Little Mac and explained what it did. Lucario gladly took it and told the assembled group he would look forward to facing them in battle. With those words spoken, he vanished into the forest.

"Well guys, I'm off. I think I'm going to take on the Battle Tower again. Maybe when you guys aren't busy you can come back to Sinnoh for a visit. And next time I see you Link, you better be a Hylian," Aryll said, winking at Link. She then let Saphira out of her Pokeball and flew off into the sky.

Samus looked at everyone and said, "Alright team, mission complete. Time to move onto the next world. It's another Nintendo based world, this time it's from the game Pikmin. I'm going to activate a specialized version of the watches' Adaption Mode. Instead of changing our species, it should just shrink us to a size small enough to interact with the local species, who are smaller than a Gamecube Disc. We're going to invite someone called Captain Olimar. If he accepts, he'll be brought up to our size for the Tournament. Ok, everyone ready? I'm setting the watches." Samus then pressed some buttons on the watch. "Adaption Mode-Size Modification active," a voice spoke from each watch. Link grinned. He was more than ready to be Hylian again. His tail wagged, a motion he wouldn't miss. Pikachu, however, looked sad.

"What's wrong Pikachu?" Link asked.

"Well, it's just I thought it was pretty cool having another Pokemon on the team. I just wish we could still hang out and talk after you become a person again," Pikachu said.

"Don't worry Pikachu. We'll figure out a way for us to hang out some more. Maybe after we're done with this recruitment thing, we can return to Sinnoh or some other region of the Pokemon world every now and again, and I'll be a Treecko again," Link said. While he was eager to be Hylian again, he had slightly enjoyed being a Pokemon and hanging out with Pikachu.

"Thanks Link!" Pikachu said as he glomped the Hero of Time.

"Alright guys, if you're done conversing in Pokemonese, let's go!" Kirby said. Link and Pikachu just rolled their eyes. Samus pressed another button on the watch. The watches began to glow and beep again. The rainbow colored light engulfed the party, and they were gone in a flash.

---

**Well, that's all for this chapter! How did you like it?**

**That Aryll girl is based on my character from my Pokemon Diamond version. Yes, I chose the female trainer and named her Aryll. I felt like doing something different. And yes, I really have all the Pokemon on my Diamond version that Aryll had and I have beaten the game. As for the names, yes that's what I really nicknamed all my Pokemon on my Diamond version. Well, except for my Empoleon. Technically his name is Dynamite the Empoleon, but I call him Empoleon Dynamite for the obvious reasons of making a reference to one of my favorite movies. So there.**

**Oh, and next chapter is a very special chapter that'll be different from all the other chapters so far. I think you'll like it. So please review! If you don't, I'll become emo and go cry in my room.**


	5. DG: Buy All Our Playsets and Toys!

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! I got some bad news. No Pikmin this chapter. Why? Because this is a super special chapter! This chapter is the first of what will be a recurring feature. This chapter is what I call a Dolphin Gaiden. What's a Dolphin Gaiden? Well, you remember way back in Chapter 2 how Link's team is called Team Revolution, and Mario's team is called Team Dolphin. A Dolphin Gaiden is just a chapter that instead of telling the story of one of Link's missions, it tells the story of one of Mario's missions!**

**Besides Dolphin Gaiden, I also plan to make another kind of Gaiden called Smash Gaiden which is basically a side story that takes place in the Smash Mansion while the two teams are gone. These Gaidens, even though they are side stories, are still canon and may occasionally reveal an important plot point that effects the main story.**

**Don't worry Pikmin fans, next chapter will be about Link and Team Revolution's adventures in Pikmin world. For now, just sit back and relax as I tell the tale of Mario's group.**

**Oh, and since this is really the first chapter where I'll be having characters think, I feel I should point out that text **'_That looks like this_' **is thought, which includes telepathic speech.**

Disclaimer: Actually, I just sued Nintendo and I totally own all of this now!

Ok, not really...but I can dream! I also don't own any third party characters.

---

Brawl Saga: Dolphin Gaiden.

Chapter 5: Buy All Our Playsets and Toys!

---

Mario looked around him. He was home. His team had just teleported to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"So, what're we doin' here? I thought Mewtwo said our next recruit was third party?" Captain Falcon said, standing behind the red-clad plumber.

'_Our next recruit is third party. It's complicated. However, I believe we should let Mario explain. After all, he knows exactly who we are here for,_' Mewtwo "said" as his cold voice was telepathically projected into everybody's minds.

"Well then Mario, spill the beans. Who are we here for? What's a third party character doing in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Marth asked Mario.

Mario looked at his team. Mewtwo, his second-in-command, floated beside him. Captain Falcon and Marth stood in front of the mustached hero, waiting for his answer. Behind them stood Pit, one of the new recruits. Master Hand had assigned him to Mario's team in hopes of the rookie learning what it meant to be a Smasher from the man who was unanimously considered Nintendo's mascot.

"Well, any of you guys ever here of Super Mario RPG for the SNES?" Mario asked.

"Isn't that the one where Nintendo teamed up with Square, before it became Square-Enix?" Marth said.

Mario nodded his head and continued, "Well, a couple of characters were created for that game by Square. I don't really understand why, but it seems Square owns all the copyrights to those characters. So, while they're only appearance ever has been in a Mario game, these characters are technically third party. However, we still allow them to live here in the Mushroom Kingdom. We're here to recruit one of these characters, an old friend of mine."

"Who is it, sir?" Pit asked curiously. The young angel had a very eager look on his eyes. He secretly was a big fan of Mario, and was very excited to be with his hero.

"You'll see," was the only answer Mario gave as he began to make his way to his house.

A few minutes later, Team Dolphin crowded its way into Mario's rather small living room.

"Nice place. Kind of small," Captain Falcon said as he looked around.

"Well, it's only Luigi and me, and we never have very many guests over so it's never had to be big," Mario said from another room. "Aha! I found it!" the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom suddenly cried out. Moments later he walked into the living room carrying a box covered in dust. He opened the box and pulled out something that looked like a SNES. He quickly hooked it to his TV. Next he pulled out a communications headset much like what Fox McCloud wore. It had a wire with a plug coming out of it, which Mario used to attach it to the SNES-like device. He then took out something that looked like a SNES cartridge, only it was all silver and plugged it into the device.

"Um, what is that?" Marth asked as he raised an eyebrow at the strange contraption.

"This my friends is a Star Road communication device. It allows me to communicate with...a higher authority," Mario said with a small chuckle. He turned on his TV and pressed a button on the device. Immediately, the TV screen flashed a couple of colors. Suddenly, the whole screen turned white.

"Greetings, Hero Mario! It is good to hear from you! May I inquire as to why you are calling?" a voice suddenly spoke, its voice coming out of the TV. The voice was soft and female.

"I'm looking for...um...well, I'm looking for the being that we know as Geno," Mario said as he momentarily tried to pronounce a very difficult word before giving up and resorting to a different name.

"Ah you mean (heart music note ?). He is currently on a mission. I am sad to report that recently, a group of beings calling themselves X-Nauts came and abducted a member of our kind. Immediately, (heart music note ?) descended to your world to rescue the captured individual. Last I heard from him, he had infiltrated the X-Naut base located under the seas of your world, but has been unable to communicate with us since then," the voice explained. As she spoke, she twice said a word that none of the Smashers present could ever hope to pronounce.

"The X-Nauts? Well, thanks for the information. I'm off to find him. Goodbye!" Mario said with a look of worry on his face. He pressed a button, and the TV screen faded back to its default black screen. Mario unhooked the communication device from his TV and placed it back into the box.

"Um, Mario, sir? Who is, um...Geno? And who are the X-Nauts?" Pit asked, struggling with the strange word he had heard the voice say before giving up and resorting to them name Mario had used.

"Geno is the person we're here to recruit. He was one of my teammates during Super Mario RPG. He's an agent of Star Road...I guess you could call him sort of a celestial being. When he travels to our planet, he possesses a doll named Geno, which is where he gets his name from. As for the X-Nauts, they're an evil organization I faced during Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. I thought I had defeated them, but...they must be up to something if they captured someone from Star Road. We're going to help Geno. Team Dolphin, let's move out!" Mario explained to the young angel. A glint of determination shone from his eyes, and Mewtwo could feel the courage radiating from the plumber. The five Smashers made their way out of the house and made their way towards the sea.

-- -- --

The sound of wood hitting metal was heard as a small being ran and ducked behind a corner. Peering around the corner, he decided that the hall was empty and quickly made his way down it. The being known as (heart music note ?), but currently going by the name Geno, looked around. This place was just one metal hallway after another. Geno approached another corner, but was shocked to hear voices. Looking around, he spotted a small supply closet and dived into it. The door failed to close all the way, and a small crack was left that Geno could use to peer out into the hall.

"So, what're we doing here again? I thought we had disbanded after Mario defeated Sir Grodus?" one X-Naut said as he rounded the corner.

"Yeah, but we're under new management now. Some weird guy just one day rounded up all of us X-Nauts and paid us a lot of money to be his army. I hear he's got a Star Being captured and being held in the Interrogation Block. Part of his master plan," another X-Naut said. Geno frowned. He did not like the sound of this Interrogation Block. He waited until he couldn't hear anymore foot steps and stepped out of the closet. He then turned the corner and started making his way through the hall when suddenly a X-Yux popped out of a hidden hiding place. Geno frowned as the creature was soon surrounded by four Mini-X-Yux. He transformed his hand into a small energy canon and took aim. X-Yux were designed to protect important places. If one was blocking his way, he must be getting close to the Interrogation Block. Determination crossed the possessed doll's face as he charged in and fired a laser.

-- -- --

Mario swam through the ocean, heading towards the large metal base the loomed before him. For some reason, the water in the Mushroom Kingdom was so full of oxygen, it was possible to stay underwater indefinitely. He looked around at his teammates. After getting over their initial shock over the ability to breath underwater, they had adapted quickly. Each person swam easily through the water, Mewtwo speeding ahead of the rest of them by telekinetically pushing himself forward.

'_Wait guys...I sense danger ahead of us. I think they may have already seen us. What should we do?_' Mewtwo's voice said inside of their heads.

'_Not much we can do,_' Mario thought, knowing that even now Mewtwo was reading his mind to find the answer.

'_I say we spring the trap. Mewtwo, can you teleport us inside?_' Marth's voice said, Mewtwo broadcasting his thoughts to the rest of the group.

'It will take some effort, but I can do it. Hold on,' Mewtwo replied. Mario could feel the Legendary Pokemon's powers grab a hold of him. Next thing he knew it, he was in a large room in the base, as were the rest of his team. Surrounding them were dozens of X-Nauts. A door opened, and a familiar face walked in.

"Lord Crump! What do you think you're doing? I thought the X-Nauts were disbanded?" Mario said as he stared at the person who had walked into the room.

"We did disband, but then some guy came and hired us to help him out with his evil plans. Kind of a weird fellow. But anyways, he sent us to stop you from going any farther. It's bad enough we already have that one intruder," Lord Crump replied.

"Just curious, but how did you know we were coming? I could have sworn we were as careful as possible," Marth said.

"Errr...cameras and motion sensors and stuff like that?" was Lord Crump's answer. He then turned and seemingly faced no one. "Actually, don't tell these guys, but I cheated. I gave the author a box of Pocky, and he told me what was going to happen," he said to the air.

"...who's he talking to?" Captain Falcon said.

"Don't ask me...he did that a couple of times in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. I think he's a tad bit crazy," Mario said.

"What!? I'm not crazy! And I'll show you! Prepare to face my newest secret weapon! The Magnus Von Grapple 3.0!" Lord Crump shouted. He ran out of the room, and seconds later a large robot with a number 3 on its chest rose out of the ground. It did a couple of dramatic poses, and then faced Mario's team.

"Not another one of those...I beat the first two. What makes you think that a third one will work and better?" Mario said with a sigh.

"Because, this one is air conditioned! Not to mention it's brand new Super Mega Ultimate Secret Weapon: the Crump Canon! Now, time to take you out!" Crump shouted over an intercom.

Mewtwo just shook his head. '_We don't have time for this,_' he mentally projected to everyone present. Mewtwo casually pointed his hand at the Magnus Von Grapple 3.0 and a bolt of lightning suddenly crashed down into it. '_Thunder,_'Mewtwo said as the Magnus Von Grapple 3.0 began to slightly spark.

"No fair! Cheaters! Look's like I'll have to use the Super Mega Ultimate Secret Weapon: the Crump Canon! You won't be able to stop this!" Crump's voice shouted out from the intercom. His body suddenly sank down out of the Magnus Von Grapple 3.0's cabin. A large canon popped out of the chest, and was pointed right at Mario. The canon began to glow with a bright blue energy as it charged. Then, without any warning, the canon fired Lord Crump out of it directly at Mario.

"You call that a secret weapon!" Mario shouted, completely surprised by Lord Crump's maneuver. Still, Mario wasn't so surprised. He managed to jump over Lord Crump just as the X-Naut commander was about to hit him. Missing his target, Lord Crump proceeded to crash into the wall.

"...I think we should probably go now," Marth said. Everyone agreed and ran out of the room before the baffled X-Nauts could do anything.

"Why do we follow this guy again?" one of the X-Nauts asked.

"Good pay?" one of his fellow grunts replied.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that," the first X-Naut said.

-- -- --

Geno looked around him. How could they have discovered his location? He had been so careful not to be seen. Two X-Nauts and four X-Yuxes surrounded him. Geno transformed his hand again, this time into a machine gun-like device.

"Give up intruder! You're surrounded!" one of the X-Nauts said.

"I can not give up. I have an important mission to carry out. Those who I serve would be very disappointed if I failed," Geno said.

"This guy talks weird. Who do you work for, the Mushroom Kingdom or something?" the other X-Naut said.

"I serve...a higher authority," Geno said. He began to spin in place, firing small metal balls at all the enemies around him. Then he jumped out from the middle of the enemies. While his opponents were still stunned, Geno transformed both his arms into blasters that shot out beams of energy. The blasts destroyed all the X-Yuxes and knocked the X-Nauts into the wall, causing them to fall unconscious. Geno merely transformed his hands back to normal and continued on his way. The Interrogation Block was getting so close, he could sense the presence of another one of his kind. His mission would soon be over.

-- -- --

Mario and his party looked at a map they had found in the possession of an X-Naut they had encountered and promptly defeated in the hall. This base was huge, and looked like it was designed by a madman.

'_According to the information I pried from that X-Naut's mind, the captured Star Being is in the Interrogation Block. What's more, I believe that the leader that rounded them up is currently in there, or so it would seem from his thoughts. It looks like we'll have to take out this mysterious leader person ourselves. The thing I find odd is that I couldn't pry any thoughts on the leader's identity from the X-Naut, as if he didn't even know,_' Mewtwo told the other Smashers.

"Alright, then we're going to have to head for the Interrogation Block! Follow me everyone. Take out any X-Nauts that get in our way," Mario said. He then folded the map up and bolted down the hall. Surprisingly, Team Dolphin didn't encounter any X-Nauts until they reached an unusual sight. A section of the hall had two X-Nauts slumped against a wall. They looked like they had been blast by some kind of energy canon, judging by the burns on their uniforms. Everyone stopped and looked at the scene.

"Woah! Who did this?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Geno was here," Mario said as he rounded the corner and continued down the hall, followed by the rest of his team. They were getting close.

Moments later, they came across a door label "Interrogation Block" and walked up to it. The door automatically slid open. They stepped inside and saw they were in a square room. In the middle of the room was a large metal block. On top of the block stood two figures. One of the figures seemed to be some kind of wooden doll in a cape. The other was a strange man with a green head and a red cloak, who was wearing a very odd helmet. Mewtwo levitated Team Dolphin onto the block, where they also noticed that a glass dome that seemed to contain a ball of light was strapped to a chair behind the man with the odd helmet. This man of course, was the leader of the X-Nauts.

"Fawful? You're the leader of the X-Nauts?" Mario said, slightly confused.

"Ehehehehehehehehe! Of course I am, you finkrat! After your horrible defeatingness of the one called Cackletta, I was so rudely tossed into the most minor of guest appearances in the sequel to the game of Red and Green's Saga of Superstars! There, it was in my despair that I formulated a plan of the upmost evilosity! Once I had done the serving of the mustard of your doom to you. Now are you prepared for the tasting of the ketchup of my utter vengeance? For once I am done with the defeating of you, I shall resume my glorious plan in which I shall use this being who is from the Star Road to bring back the great Cackletta!" Fawful cackled madly.

"You shall not use one of my kind to fulfill your dark desires. By order of the Star Road, I command that you release the captive citizen you now hold, and surrender," the other figure said as he pointed his arm, now transformed into a ray gun, at Fawful.

"Geno! Boy, am I glad to see you! I have something to tell you after the fight," Mario said. At the mention of the word fight, the members of Team Dolphin began to get into a combat ready pose.

"What is this? You are doing the ganging of six against the one who is me? That is an unfairness of which I cannot do the tolerating of! Prepare as I bring a bit of evening to the odds! FINKRATS!" Fawful said. He pressed a button on his helmet, and suddenly the room was filled by 30 Fawfuls who were jetting around the room with their helmet, including the original one who had flown up and joined their ranks.

"Could he always do this?" Captain Falcon asked.

"No, this is a new trick. Mewtwo, what's he up to?" Mario said.

'_Hmmm...I sense brain patterns from only one of the Fawfuls around us, but I can't pinpoint his location. His insanity makes it painful for me to try to read his mind and difficult for me to tell where he is. We'll have to just keep attacking until we find the real Fawful,_' Mewtwo projected into everybody, even Geno's mind.

"Or you could allow me to handle this. Everyone, go to the doorway and stand behind me," Geno said. Mario nodded his head, and Team Dolphin jumped off of the block and made their way to the doorway. In one smooth motion, Geno jumped off of the block and landed in front of the five Smashers. Charging his energy for a second, Geno then transformed into a cannon.

"GENO...CANNON!" Geno's voice came from the cannon as it shot out a blast of energy that proceeded to turn into a sun like shape that filled the whole room. 29 of the Fawfuls faded, while the 30th Fawful's helmet began to smoke as he crashed to the ground.

"Ack! You finkrats have discovered the plan that was belonging to me! But you will not be able to win with such stupid moves. I will be having my victory!" Fawful shouted.

"Guess again, Fawful," Geno said, now transformed back into a doll. He was pointing at the block. Everyone looked up at the block. A globe of light was now rising towards the sky. I quickly disappeared through the ceiling.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your attack of the large blasting shattered the dome within which I was keeping my prisoner! This is the ruining of my plan which I could not have the foreseeing of! You have taken the ketchup of my vengeance and spilled it upon the floor of utter failure!" Fawful said as he began to stomp and through a fit.

'_I suggest we get out of here. I just used my telekinesis to activate this bases self-destruct mechanism,_' Mewtwo said.

"Mama mia! To the sub bay!" Mario shouted as he pulled out the map and quickly glanced at it to find an escape route. Team Dolphin and Geno ran out of the Interrogation Block. After navigating a few corners, they found the sub bay. Unfortunately for them, the sub bay was actually a just a place where the X-Nauts could eat submarine sandwiches.

"We're doomed," Marth said with a sigh.

"Not if I can help it," Geno said. He walked over to a large window that had been installed so the X-Nauts could enjoy a nice underwater view as they enjoyed their subs. Transforming his hand into a canon again, he pointed it at the window and began firing. A few moments later, it began to crack.

"Heh, I'll finish it off for you," Captain Falcon said. Geno stopped his blast. Captain Falcon charged at the window and leaped into the air. Mewtwo, almost as if on cue, telekinetically grabbed Captain Falcon and levitated him up to the window. Falcon pulled back his fist, which began to be surrounded by fire. "FALCONNNN...PUNCH!" he shouted, unleashing a single powerful punch surrounded by a flaming falcon. The window before them all shattered.

'Hang on!' Mewtwo said as he surrounded everyone with a psychic bubble and quickly lifted them out of the sea. About halfway to the surface, the Smashers looked back to see the base explode and send X-Nauts flying into the sea. Fawful shot out of the top of the base and emerged from the water the same moment the Smashers did. As Mewtwo telekinetically levitated them in the air, they heard Fawful shout something.

"Finkrats! One day will I do the returning, where I will avenge myself upon you and your heads which are stupid! Fawful is doing a blasting off again!" the strange green man shouted. Everyone just sort of shrugged their shoulders as Mewtwo flew them to shore.

-- -- --

"So, all I have to do to contact this Master Hand is activate this device and speak into it?" Geno said as he held a familiar Gameboy like device in his hand. Mario had already extended the invitation to him to join the Super Smash Bros. Tournament, which Geno quickly accepted.

"Yup. I really hope you make it in. I'll look forward to fighting both with you, and against you," Mario said as he waved goodbye to his friend. He pressed a few buttons on his watch, and soon Team Dolphin moved on to their next world.

"Farewell, Mario. I too hope we can meet again in this tournament," Geno said as he turned around. He decided that if he was going to try entering a tournament, he would train. After all, he would need new tricks if he wanted to beat the great hero Mario in a fight.

---

**Well, there you guys have it! My first Dolphin Gaiden! Hope you all liked it! Don't worry Pikmin fans! Next chapter will feature your favorite plant herding space captain as he encounters Link and crew. I just thought that I might spice the story up by including some side stories featuring the other Smashers.**

**However, I should warn you that updates will come less frequently because right now I really need to focus on my school work and I can't do much typing on my stories during the week anymore. So expect updates just about every weekend for a while until summer.**

**Also, I know what's going to happen for the next seven chapters, but after that I've got nothing. If anybody has a suggestion on a character they would like to see one of the teams try to recruit, feel free to tell me. Just remember that the only third party characters allowed in Brawl are characters who have appeared on a Nintendo system, and are not a TV/anime/movie/etc. character. Video game characters only.**

**With all that said, the only thing I have left to say is: please review! If you don't I'll be forced to go out on the streets and wear a cardboard sign that says "Will work for reviews of my fanfic." And you don't want that on your conscious, now do you?**


End file.
